Making Love to the Camera
by pencildrawings
Summary: EdwardxBella actors. Twilight movie! This will get good, this is only the start. They are fictional actors who get the part of Edward and Bella in the Twilight movie, explores what happens with the chemistry once they're off screen and no longer being e/b
1. First Encounters

**Note: This is a story about the two actors who are chosen to play Edward and Bella in the Twilight movie. In this story I named them Meg and Adam, although you're welcome to imagine them as your preferred Twilight actors. I don't want to use any real actors' names because I'm not writing a 'real person fic,' that's not what this is. This story is purely fictional, I'm just exploring what could happen or the interesting dynamics of the people on set enveloped in a plot/storyline and romance as intense as Edward and Bella's in the books. This is a look at what happens to two people (actors) who have to portray such strong emotions that Edward and Bella feel, a love so deep, that as actors, where do you cross the line? How much can you separate fiction from reality and what happens to the on-screen chemistry you share with your co-star when acting out a love story like no other? Surely something's bound to happen…. And this is my go at it. Please enjoy and review!**

**I just made up random names for the actors/characters I made up that are playing the roles in the Twilight movie. Imagine them as you wish, really, except just know what I am not attempting to characterize the real life actors or any real people, the characters/people in this story are purely fictional and their own independent personalities, despite what the real Twilight actors come across as.**

**Actors' names (so no one gets confused):**

**Edward- Adam**

**Bella- Meg**

**Alice- Laura**

**Jasper- Brian**

**Rosalie- Olivia**

**Emmet- Derek**

**James- Cameron**

**Victoria- Rachel**

**Jacob- Alex**

**Esme- Gwen**

**Carlisle- Patrick**

**(Sorry, long ass author's note…haha)**

**MPOV**

My heart stopped as soon as I found out I got the part. No way. No way I kept saying, my hand clutching my heart as if it would stop- I was definitely too young for a heart attack wasn't I? but I was undoubtedly in shock. I was a major Twilight fan. Huge. I didn't even read books very often- something about this series caught my attention though, almost immediately.

And now I had just received the call from my representation that they wanted to sign the deal with me- I, Meg Copper, would be playing… Bella Swan? No way. You're shitting me. You're shitting me. Just admit it. This isn't a joke, it's not funny. Stop lying.

But no one was. It was real. Everyone around me, my family, my mom holding the cordless house phone with my agent on speaker, was all a blur to me, their voices and cheers completely drained out.

I saw my younger brother holding a video camera, taping my dumb founded reaction- I could've sworn I heard him say something about "-company wants me to capture this, they'll put it on the DVD release in the special features, the 'making of'"….

Holy shit! They were already talking about the DVD?! I barely even had time to wrap my mind around the sheer fact I'd be acting it out at all yet!

And then, I accepted it. I pushed the doubt, the anxiety, the worry, the confusion, the shock I had and only felt the excitement.

After all, what could be better?

I was going to be flown off next flight to Washington to start preproduction on a movie of my favorite book, playing the book's heroine.

Could I ask for more? No, I couldn't.

Everything around me seemed to spin back into place, the sound turned on, everything was back in color and in focus. I exhaled, a smile breaking onto my face, my hand still clutching my chest as I allowed myself breathe and be happy.

I was seriously the luckiest Twilight fan on earth. I was 'Bella.' But then it hit me…

Who would be my 'Edward'?

**APOV**

The last days of my Junior year had gone. Presently, I was throwing up a hackey sack, catching it in my palm as I sat on the edge of my bed, the sound of the beans in the sack crunching against my hand every time it fell from the air and back into my grasp. My mind replayed idly what had just happened in the last few weeks. It was all so surreal. Amazing. Such a part as Edward Cullen would be- to put it as my agent had said- 'outstanding.'

The fan base was huge. It was already producing buzz all over the internet and we hadn't even done anything yet. Cast members were probably still be added on as I sat here doing nothing. The movie would gain lots of attention.

But personally, I had never intended for it all.

At school I was enrolled in drama class. As an actor, it was a breeze- so much of a breeze I'm afraid I took it for granted and never studied for the vocabulary tests or technical terms or the history of drama through the ages. I completely let the written part of the class go, convincing to myself that I made up for it in the acting and participation part in class. However, the teacher had taken notice and cut back on anything acting related, reducing the class to everything text book.

And so, one day, for extra credit for 85 of the class that was failing for just not caring… our teacher read off open auditions and casting calls in our city's newspaper. Anyone who would go and prove they had tried out, or at least got a glimpse of what it was like to be an actual struggling actor- would receive enough extra credit to at least pass the class.

I opted for it immediately. I scanned the paper and circled the entry in the ad section calling for an open audition of boys ages 16 to 23, lean and preferably tall. There was a brief description of the project, but it only stated: 'based on a best selling novel' and something about forbidden love, vampires, humans…. Yadda yadda yadda.. I brushed it off like it was completely whack. And to be honest that's why I chose it. It sounded ridiculous. I had never heard of such a 'best selling novel'.

However, upon going to the audition, I saw guys around my age, all lined up. A common item among all of them was a black book with pale hands holding an apple. I snuck a peak at the guy in front of me- apparently this work was called 'Twilight'.

My eyes widened, it looked familiar.

My sister was an obsessed fan- though she kept it subdued, since she was on the verge of 19 and busy with college.

I had to phone her up, but she didn't answer. So instead, I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. I soon realized that this wasn't some random, stupid audition. This could be something huge… I had to get my hands on one of those books. I had to get a part, any part. I didn't care. I'd be an extra. My ego or résumé wasn't nearly big enough to be better than that. I had only done two independent films, well received by critics but virtually unknown to all of society- which allowed me to live a pretty normal life- with the exception of one fan made site in my honor- a whopping 150 members in the community. I laughed. God bless them. Other than that- I was completely normal, which allowed me to go to school regularly.

Fast forward a grueling five hours at the audition, waiting for my turn, I auditioned and got a call back. Fast forward again, I was advancing steadily through the field of actors in want of this part. Again fast forward- and it was down to me and two other guys.

Now here I was, sitting on my bed, tossing up a hackey sack, and waiting to leave for the airport. Preproduction would start as soon as we landed, after the whole crew and cast had some sort of meet and greet, celebration or something to get the movie going on positive energy. I was excited. And then I heard my dad call me from downstairs, it was time to go. I tucked my annotated copy of Twilight underneath my arm, and headed out towards the door.

**MPOV**

As soon as I got the name of the guy who would play Edward, the name kept popping into my head. Adam Povelli, Adam Povelli, Adam Povelli… what a strange last name I thought, as it continued through my mind it started to sound like a song.

I let out a nervous, shuttering breath. The welcome dinner was tonight- cast and crew… all of production… the author _herself _I had heard… it was too much. My nerves were shot. I couldn't handle it. This was unlike any movie I had ever done- granted I've only done three…independent films as well as Adam, so I heard he had done.

I couldn't breathe in the dress I was wearing. It was form fitting, but not inappropriate for my age group or the event. It was a dark, deep navy blue, almost black. My hair was down in auburn waves. I had thick, long hair, reaching just past my mid back. I hoped hair and makeup wouldn't go too hard on it once we got started with the filming…

"Breathe!" came the sound of my best friend's voice. Charlotte grinned, placing a hand on the exposed skin between my shoulder blades. "It'll be fine. Remember, they chose you! And if they change their minds, well… it's not too late to send you back home and get another one," she laughed.

"_Ugh_… not helping…" I whined, feeling ready to throw up.

"Seriously, Meg, what are you worried about? Are you just nervous? It's just an introduction thing, no biggie." she shrugged, folding her legs under herself on the hotel bed. Just then there was a knock on our door. I knew it was rep coming to fetch me.

"Ah! No!" I yelped, not wanting to face it yet.

"GO! You'll be excited! This is like every Twilight fan's biggest dream… the closest anyone's ever gonna get to be in that world… take advantage of it Meg, don't let it go to waste. They'll hate you more if you waste it, knowing you're a fan getting the ultimate, than if you at least try and still do a crap job at playing Bella."

"Uh…. You're right." I was surprised it made sense, in some odd way….Her surprising wisdom somehow made me manage to wobble over in my heels, steadily gaining my composure and confidence in each step.

The dinner was being held at a banquet hall in the same nice hotel we were staying at. It was a very nice hotel, with an even nicer event room.

There were circular tables clothed in linen scattered around the room, a wide open space in the middle that could be used as a dance floor- _please no dancing_… I cringed.

Upon entering further, one of the event workers lead me by taking my forearm in their hand lightly, gesturing for me to follow them to a table secluded somewhat from the rest of the crew's tables. This table was rectangular, somewhat elongated and over looked all the others, though it was on the same level as them.

I was shown to take my seat by the placement card with my name on it. I sat down, smoothed my dress and examined the italicized card more closely.

_Meg Copper- _it said in bold, fancy, cursive like script. And then

_Bella Swan- _was etched smaller underneath.

I glanced around, before I knew it other people were surrounding me, seated at the same table by people in the same uniform as the one who had escorted me.

My heart fluttered. They were all beautiful. I looked up just in time, blinking in amazement, as I watched a curly, red haired woman take a seat opposite me a few chairs down. She was obviously Victoria. I must've looked star struck to her, when she caught my eye she smiled, even though I both knew we had never seen each other before, despite we had previous work as actors.

I didn't have time to dwell as I heard a chair being pulled out across from me. My gaze shot directly to the source. I caught his eye, his piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me, apparently taken at my youth and obvious glow for the events surrounding me.

I quickly spotted his placement card. Cameron- his first name. James- his character. I grinned deeply. He laughed as he spotted my name and title.

"You know I shouldn't be laughing at you. Our characters don't get along." his eyes were lit with humor, trying to be friendly. I shook my head.

"No, they don't. You stay away from me…" I warned, with a bright smile at the tease of my own joke. _Of course characters were separated from their actors… _but if that's true how come I'm so excited to meet "Edward"?

My encounter with 'James' and briefly with 'Victoria' enlightened my mood immensely and drowned my unnecessary nerves. With excitement and anticipation I glanced at each and every placement card and spotted out the assigned seats of the actors who would be playing all the main characters.

I saw to my left was the girl who would be playing Alice…. Oh how cute, I thought. I couldn't help but seep the characters and the actors who would be portraying them together in my mind- it was hard not to with the way this production dinner was going. It was as if they were setting everyone up as if we were the characters, everything so far was fairly aligned with the book.

To my right was the actor to be Emmet, across from him was "Rosalie" and to her side, in front of "Alice" was "Jasper" (how very appropriate) and farther down towards the card that read "Charlie" and "Renee" were cards that read "Carlisle" "Esme".

My eyes hungrily took everyone in, catching a glimpse for the first time the people who I would be spending most of my time with. They all looked so… _clean_… as if they had popped off a screen or some page of a magazine and right into real life. They were just as handsome as any page model, if not better.

But where was the supposed most beautiful one of all? There was no 'Edward" card in sight. It had already baffled me as to why this actor wasn't sitting across from his fictional soul mate. Every space remotely near me was taken. Then, at the very end, I glimpsed the woman who I knew to be the director, and then the author _herself_, and then I saw him….

He has to be Edward, I thought. He has to be.

He looked in deep conversation with the author, leaning in on the table with his elbows and gesturing with his hands. The author kept nodding, as if explaining something, and the director simply listened and smiled, as if further proven that she had chosen the right guy for the part since he seemed to be taking the initiative and taking it seriously.

He was… attractive… very attractive. He didn't look like Edward. Not yet. I didn't look like Bella for that matter. None of us really did resemble our characters except for the basics, such as height, build, etc…

Adam, the actor playing Edward was tall, muscular, but lean…his hair was brown and slightly messy, yet probably longer and shaggier than Edward Cullen would ever have his. I frowned, knowing hair and makeup would have to trim his beautiful hair and dye it for the role.

He wore a black blazer jacket with a black shirt underneath, the hollow of his throat barely sticking out as the loose neckline of the shirt slid down him, it was most likely a little too big for him.

He never looked my way, he was too busy engulfing the author in conversation, most likely about his character, to look up.

I wasn't left alone though. I took my gaze off of him long enough to notice "Alice" sitting right next to me.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Her eyes were bright, and her hair a shiny, shoulder length brown. "I'm Laura!"

"Meg," I offered with a genuine smile, shaking hands with her.

"OH does that stand for something?" she tilted her head, and slightly turned towards me in her chair.

"No," I shook my head. Many people thought it stood for Meghan, or something else I had never even heard of- but it annoyed me to NO END when someone would assume they were calling me by my "real" or "full" name when they called me Meghan or something else rather than Meg- because it wasn't the case at all.

"So are you excited? Have you read the book yet? I mean, obviously, we basically have to… but I've never even heard of it before I found out about the role. But I'm basically psyched to be playing Alice! But man! You're Bella!! That's gotta be crazy for you! " I nodded enthusiastically.

I let out a snort, "Tell me about it… I still can't believe I'm here, you know? This all.. It makes me feel like it's gonna be something huge but it doesn't feel real… like I can't imagine shooting… I can't even imagine what filming's gonna be like or interviews or press… or the fans! I don't believe it's happening," I said simply, glancing down at my ice water in my glass before taking a sip.

"I know…" Laura sighed, "I guess we'll just have to face it." she smiled. Just then the actor who was playing Jasper caught her eye, sitting right across from her. She gave him a small wave and he laughed, waving back. He let his gaze linger on her before someone came up to his side and occupied his attention. Laura took the opportunity to lean into me..

"I don't want it to be awkward, at least start talking to him now, you know?" she whispered, her hand slightly covering her mouth, obviously trying to be discrete, yet the playfulness in her eyes gave her away.

I laughed, "Right. I understand."

"Thank you" she grinned, looking forward to the actor named Brian who would be Jasper.

I turned away and glanced at the blonde playing Rosalie. She was really pretty, obviously, but that was about the only thing she held in common with her character. She was laughing loudly and talking to nearly everyone in earshot, being friendly and getting to know everyone. She seemed like a people person, not stuck up like Rose. Cameron sat next to her, turned slightly towards "Rosalie" (who was actually an actress named Olivia) and "Emmet" (who was really Derek).

Olivia caught my eye almost immediately, her eyes widening and reaching a hand out over the table and clutching mine. "HI!"

"HI!" I tried to sound just as overly and genuinely excited as she was. I'd feel like a downer otherwise.

"How are you!? Gosh! You're so young!"

"I know, right?" I laughed slightly then returned to my drink.

When I looked back at the other side of the table, Adam was gone.

**APOV**

I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't sure when I'd get this chance again, when I'd see the author of the series again anytime soon, so I wanted to ask her every question I had for my character and his motives, his thinking, his logic, his relationships…

His emotions and where he got off thinking he was 'unworthy' or undeserving of the character Bella's love, so I had gotten the impression. He seemed to me to think he was absolutely the most selfish creature on the planet and completely revolting. Once I started conversing with the author, who proved to be a very nice lady and eager to help, I found out I was right.

I was caught up in the discussion that I had neglected to introduce or get myself introduced to any other of the cast members. No one came around and ushered me to meet them, or bothered coming up to meet me, I suppose being polite and not wanting to interrupt my conversation with the author.

While the conversation was a rewarding one and immensely helpful for my research for the role, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for it- I had completely missed out on the whole meet and greet part of the dinner, which was the first half, completely about introduction, which instead was occupied by my conversation with the author.

I could only half regret it, I had gained a lot in return, but at what price? I tried not to feel guilty or rude and I rationalized I would still get to know everyone, after all we were all apart of a cast now. I hadn't missed out… but the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me I had.

I had just finished eating, everyone else was done before me, save for a few and the director who still sat at the table talking to a producer over a drink.

Eventually, I felt a light tug at my elbow. I recognized the man as apart of the crew, he wore a badge around his neck signifying he was apart of the movie company and event instead of hotel staff. I quickly wiped my hands and face on the linen napkin before he introduced himself to me and lead me up out of my chair to work me through the crowd of the other people who would be working on this movie. I glanced around as we walked, I saw Cameron talking in a small group of stunt doubles, he was the only actor I recognized off the bat without ever having to read his placement card at dinner.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this, you don't know how much this means to her, she's a huge fan already, obviously because she loves the books and really it's nice of you to take your time…" the man said graciously, walking by my side over to a table featuring a woman and a younger girl, younger than I, maybe 15.

What exactly had I agreed to? Oh right, his daughter wanted to meet me, that's why this man came and got my at my table.

"Adam, I would like to introduce my wife, and this is my daughter Michelle" he smiled. The man worked on the camera crew, as he explained.

I smiled at the girl, poor thing I could tell she was nervous but she really had no reason to be. I wondered if it was simply because I would be playing Edward, basically like every girl's favorite character…

I stuck my hand out for the girl to shake, smiling friendly at her. She beamed, blushing.

Oh God.. I really hope people don't start treating me like this. I was just an actor, interested in this part, just like every other role I've taken- I hope people don't start to like me- merely because I'll be playing Edward Cullen…

"Hi, nice to meet you," I smiled, easily getting back to my normal self, laid back and friendly. It's just how I was, yet I could be subdued and slightly held back at times, around people I especially was interested in or cared about their opinion too much.

After meeting the camera man's daughter I made my way over to some company employees, Cameron had introduced me to some stunt doubles and a couple camera men who were about his age, early to mid twenties.

I quickly forgot about everything I had been worrying about, laughing and warming up to the environment, looking around and taking in all the faces I'd soon be seeing on set.

People were starting to drift away from their tables and mingle amongst themselves, drinks and glasses in hand. It was a nice atmosphere.

I was standing in the group with Cameron and the crew members, laughing, when I turned my head and saw the actors playing Alice and Jasper talking by themselves, laughing freely. Across the room was Rachel, the red haired woman talking to the actor I knew to be playing Carlisle, with a woman who I guessed was his wife in real life.

And then farther down, I glanced a beautiful face. I was completely surprised. I hadn't seen this face all night. She was the only one new to me, never before seen to my eyes, but I knew immediately who she was. She had to be Meg- or was it Meghan? Or one in the same. Either way, she was stunning. The soft almost warm glow of the chandeliers above in the event hall illuminated her face. She held her glass in front of her with both hands as she stood smiling and laughing with Olivia and Derek. Derek was a tall, solid guy around 23 I was guessing, Olivia around the same age, very pretty and blonde and blue eyes, however, I couldn't help but wonder who would be better for the part of Rosalie, her or Meg… because the way Meg's face looked in my eyes, rivaled the one I envisioned as Rosalie as I read the novel. I was shocked how immediately I liked her- not just her looks (her slightly heart shaped face, her big bright eyes, her surprisingly thick, wavy, soft looking auburn hair, her curvy figure-yet subtly so…and beautiful smile) but from what I could tell by the way she interacted with the others, "Rosalie" and "Emmet" (of all characters, I thought, ironically and inwardly grinned), she seemed really…. _Cool_.

I had no other way to describe it. She had this way of holding herself, how she tilted back slightly when she laughed, arching her back a bit and cracking up, and how her facial expressions changed- as if she were going through a range of emotions and didn't take herself too seriously. I desperately wanted to talk to her. I anxiously glanced around…

_Someone introduce me, someone introduce me…. _I inwardly chanted. I looked around again and it was as if everyone was being introduced by someone else. Why hadn't anyone thought to… oh I don't know- introduce EDWARD AND BELLA? After all, we had never met before and uh… wouldn't it be in the best interest of us all if we got to know each other now?

I was starting to get impatient and a little annoyed no one bothered to introduce us. We hadn't even sat near each other during the dinner- that was the strangest part. Who wouldn't think to sit 'Edward' and 'Bella' together? Granted, yes, I did wish to speak to the author- but they could've at least put Meg next to her or to me….

"Excuse me," I said to my company, Cameron nodded and I left, weaving in and out of the people. I had no idea so many people it took to make a movie of this size- it was nothing like the indie films I had been on.

I made my way past tables and managed not to make eye contact with anyone else, for fear I would be stopped in my tracks halfway there and Meg would see me before I had the chance to get to her… but unfortunately.. I was stopped.

A feminine hand gripped my bicep, stopping me cold in my tracks.

"Sorry," Rachel laughed, and immediately let go.

I let out a nervous laugh, running my hand through my hair, a grin on my face though.

"Listen whatever you were about to do- I'm sorry- I just wanted to say hi," she laughed, a man standing next to her gave me a nod, I was guessing he was her boyfriend.

"Oh… hi…" I offered a small, humorously awkward wave and glanced around.

But I stayed there talking to her for some time, brief compared to everyone else I had conversed with for the evening, which was ironic, because so far her company was the best. She was pretty cool and she and her boyfriend were funny.

Midway conversation, I looked sideways to see where Meg was. She was in the same spot, still talking to the Rosalie actress. I had a soft smile lingering on my face from my conversation with Rachel and her boyfriend and its place was only more firmly planted there when I caught Meg's eye. She was laughing lightly, and then she turned to me, spotting me just past "Rosalie". We locked eyes but I couldn't tell if she was smiling at me, she could've still been listening to what Olivia was saying. It seemed like she was as unsure as I was about the situation. I decided to clear up her mind a bit, so I stared a little longer at her, even though I could hear Rachel's boyfriend address me. I grinned at her more directly and then turned reluctantly back to my conversation.

Meg made no move. She simply returned her gaze back to Olivia once I had looked away.

Eventually, Rachel was swept off somewhere to meet Cameron, her boyfriend tagging along. We parted ways, shook hands and exchanged "it was nice to meet you."

I took a deep breath and a confident stride forward, heading straight for my "Bella." I couldn't decide if I wanted her to see me coming or not. I forced myself not to be nervous. I had no reason to be, right? I was anxious to meet her. I had to.

As I neared closer, Olivia apparently saw Meg look over her shoulder, a subdued shocked look on her face- or maybe it was a face of panic? Either way, Olivia darted off, giving Meg an arm squeeze and leaving.

Meg didn't even look at her as she left. Her eyes stayed fixed on me. With every muscle and fiber in my being I tried to gracefully make my way to her- avoiding every person, every shoulder, chair or table that was in my way. I didn't want to risk anything embarrassing.

And then I stood in front of her. She was so much more beautiful up close.

**MPOV**

My heart was thundering in my chest. I was frozen like a deer in the headlights, completely paralyzed by a predator.

"Hello, I'm Adam," he introduced himself to me simply. He offered his hand, his drink in the other. _God he was so cute up close_. He licked his lips and pursed them slightly, a natural reflex I'm sure, he probably wasn't even aware of it- although I very much was…

"Meg," I replied, taking his hand. Underneath my grip his hand felt slightly rough, yet kind of soft at the same time, they were muscular, kind of meaty. I was kind of embarrassed to even be attracted to his _hands_…they gave away that he was probably a guitar player, yet they weren't blistered or calloused. He gave me a welcoming smile as we shook, when he pulled out of my grip, his hand slide out of mine, slowly gliding over my skin until all contact stopped as he brushed over my fingertips and dropped his hand to his pocket.

"So I don't know if you noticed, but no one thought to introduce 'Edward' and 'Bella'… so I decided to take it upon myself, I hope you don't mind." he grinned, sipping his drink.

"Oh yes, you've completely ruined my night," I said dryly. He laughed into his glass, his laughter echoing slightly and I laughed. I like the way his face crinkled up when he laughed, and the sound of it. It was light, almost giggly, boyish… I had to hear it again.

"So are you looking forward to preproduction? We've got a lot of things to cover before shooting…" I asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I've got it all down." he winked, "what about you?"

I shrugged, "We'll see… it depends on what I have to work with…" I cleared my throat suggestively, meaning _him_..

That worked and he laughed again, this time it was louder and more hearty, taken by surprise and genuinely humored.

"Are you insulting me?!" he sputtered, a broad, bright grin on his face.

"Haha! Maybe!" I smiled.

"Damn…" he chuckled, "that's messed up,"

"I call them as I see 'em."

"And what exactly do you see??" he inquired, raising an eyebrow over his glass.

I pretended to look down on him, sticking my nose in the air slightly, as if unimpressed, "Just another pretty face."

And then he looked straight at me, seeing through my façade. "So do I."

I felt a flash of heat flush my face and he laughed under his breath at my expense. I just blinked, losing all confidence I had and no longer able to tease him. I was afraid, afraid I could start to like him- I already did.

I cleared my throat again, avoiding his eyes and looking down at my drink, "Yeah, well…"

"I think it's crap I didn't get to sit next to you in the dinner. I'm just gonna put that out there." he said frankly, shrugging a shoulder.

"_Oh_…yeah.. That.." I stammered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Povelli? Could I bother you just one second for a photo? I've got teen girls at home and I always take pictures home from every movie I work on, but they're unimpressed- this one though is surely to get their attention."

"uh…" Adam seemed to consider it a moment, "Sure I don't see why not, no problem…"

I stepped aside so the man could get his picture.

"Oh no, miss! Ms. Copper would you mind as well?" he said towards me, gesturing with his camera.

"You want me to take the picture?" I guessed.

"No, he wants you in it," Adam clarified, lightly wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. The man snapped the picture in a flash, literally, thanked us, and then was on his way.

I was slightly embarrassed about what had happened, but Adam didn't seem to notice or care. A moment passed by awkwardly (well, at least on my part) and we just watched people pass by in silence.

Just when Adam had turned to me, opening his mouth to speak, it seemed another person was at his arm. Are you serious?? I screamed in my head. It's not like we're movie stars. Everyone needs to stop acting like we're about to break.

A slightly older man had tapped his elbow, "I'm sorry, Adam, hate to interrupt but we've got an early start tomorrow. I have to get you back to the hotel."

"Oh, shit," Adam cursed, whirling around to turn to say goodbye to me.

I gave a smile and a wave.

Adam sighed. "I have to leave… lame…." he rolled his eyes, "I'm not staying in this hotel yet- I'm transferring over within the week- but for now I'm staying about a 45 minute's drive away… so I guess I had better go."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Goodnight." he smiled lightly.

"'Night."

"_GOOD _night, you mean?"

"No… just 'night'" I laughed, "See you later! I don't think you've earned my well wishes yet."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and sighing with great effort, "You're killing me, miss."

"That's fine," I shrugged lightly.

He smiled and I could tell his escort, or security, whoever it was, an assistant or something (who knew?) the man behind him was getting impatient- Adam seemed to leave it unnoticed.

He placed a hand on the bare skin where my arm met my shoulder, almost hesitantly, but then deciding to go for it.

"Be careful, ok? Be safe."

"Be safe?" I scoffed, "you ain't Edward Cullen."

"Be honest. You're glad. You like me better."

I tilted my head back and laughed. "Aren't you confident??"

"Not really. I'm just a talented actor." he winked and was finally dragged off.

I couldn't help but be totally smitten even as he walked away, every couple of steps glancing over his shoulder and smiling back at me.

He had no idea he was melting my heart with every glance he made.


	2. Freakouts and Butterflies

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of my story! I got an amazing review from Retroed-Out Veggie Girl that made me want to immediately start writing another chapter : and thanks so much for everyone who put this on their alert list! Hopefully this story will just pick up more momentum so I can really get it moving. Please review and let me know how it's going. Thanks so much, you've made my day. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**MPOV**

As soon as I got back to the hotel room I went straight to my laptop. I ignored my sleeping best friend in the bed behind me and plopped down on the hotel room floor in front of the TV, still in my dress from the event, my hair still wavy and smelling of salon hair product- rather floral and delicious I might add- and my makeup smeared and messy from me rubbing my eyes. If only everyone could see me now- giddy and ridiculous like, well, a 17 year old teenager, which is what I was. It IS what I AM. But looking at me now, you wouldn't know I was on the verge of becoming a "breakout star" of the year with 'Twilight.'

I kind of liked that I broke the norm.

But currently, I was determined. Google and I were on a mission.

My laptop started up and I was so nerve shot my fingers couldn't type fast enough:

_Adma Poeveli - _no, that's not right, backspace_- Adam Povelllli- _whoops_- Adam Povelli. _There. Search_._

……

I clicked on his actor profile, which was sort of like a list of every work he had done. I devoured it. My eyes scanned every detail- and I clicked on his "trivia" section- reluctantly, I might add- I was starting to feel like I stalker… I cringed. I'm sorry, forgive me, Adam.

There were two movies under his name. Both were already released on DVD. I'd have to look into those… or maybe I could watch the trailers right now on you tube? I could turn the volume down and not wake Charlotte…

I was…. Impressed. Yeah. That'd be the right word for it. Adam didn't chose just any roles. I could tell he kind of… took this acting thing _seriously_. I only read the basic plot lines of each movie, but they were both dramas, one slightly a dark comedy, but drama none the less. He played the main male lead in both titles. I'd have to see if he was any good. I'm sure he was. I'm sure he had to go through as many auditions and as many competing actors as I had to get the part for Twilight, therefore proving how good he was, but he was so young! His bio read he was only seventeen! (_that's perfect_- the selfish voice inside me purred- but the more self conscious side of me pushed it aside as necessity, he was after all, playing an eternal 17 year old). He was only a few months older than me. Wow. I wasn't expecting that, but glad. These days there was no telling with actors. In the last movie I was in, my costar who played my love interest was in reality 19 even though we were both portraying sophomores.

I decided against watching any of his acting. I didn't want to prematurely judge him, even though I was sure he was talented. I wanted to wait and see how we would interact together, with the material we had provided. In his trivia section, I read that he was from New Jersey, had a dad and a step mom, an older sister and a cat named Burger. He went to regular public high school, but was surprisingly, ranked pretty high in his class. And for one more thing, I was right about my music assumption, he did play guitar. Music was listed to be known as one of his passions.

Sighing, and feeling satisfied for one night, I shut my computer down and stretched, settling into the other bed for a night's sleep. I slept pleasantly, fatigue taking over that I was immediately comfortable where I was, still in my dress but I didn't care.

**APOV**

The car ride back to the hotel was as usual, smooth and quiet on the freeway. I leaned my head against the window and watched as we drove.

Upon entering our hotel, after seeing the usual evening employees, I took the elevator up to my room. Even though I felt tired in the car, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep now. I got to my room and landed on the bed, kicking off my shoes and jacket. I closed my eyes and saw Meg's face. I told myself not to feel bad I thought she was cute ( ok, gorgeous, but let's not push it) we needed chemistry wouldn't we? Exactly. It was essential for the movie. _Especially this movie_. Sooo many countless fans were relying on it.

_Well, you got it, _I thought.

Just then I jumped up from my bed and went to my laptop, tapping on the tabletop, anxious as hell. Once it started I typed Meg's name into a search engine.

I noticed I had done a web search, I quickly remedied that and clicked on image results instead…

There weren't many photos, but a few good ones from when the movie company released the title of the actress who would be playing Bella to the media. I groaned to myself, immediately regretting my search. She was too beautiful. There was a picture of her sitting up against a tree, the bright, white light of the sky illuminating her face as she looked off to the side into greenery. It was somewhat of a profile shot, but her eyes were as green as the moss on the tree behind her. Her hair was volumous yet natural. I wanted to tangle my hands through it. I decided that was enough. I clicked on a link to her actor profile on a popular movie website. She had three titles under her belt- I had two- but I reminded myself that that was ok, it's not a competition…

I was impressed with her choice of movie roles. One thriller, one comedy, and one mix of drama and comedy.

I glanced over her trivia, reading how she liked Twix candies, had a dog, a mom and dad, lived in New York but born in Phoenix. Hm… New York girl. I was from New Jersey… which was, well… kind of like New York's embarrassing other half. I wonder if she'd…

No, don't think it. Who cares where you're from, who cares what anyone thinks. Of course she likes you- in general, you can be sure of that, and that's all there needs to be. A general liking, a friendship, an onscreen chemistry was all that was required. It's not like we were getting married, even though our characters would be if all went well in book number 4.…can't wait! I made myself laugh at the thought, then dropped back into bed and drifted off to sleep…

I awoke mid night, and it took me a second to realize I had a dream. Meg and I were in it.

**MPOV**

I sat like a zombie on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom of our hotel. My eyes half lidded, staring ahead of me but seeing nothing at all. I had gotten hardly any sleep last night. I was in a faded navy/grey t-shirt and equally grungy softball shorts. Charlotte stood in front of me curling my hair, the barrel of the curling iron like a baton in her hands which she was masterfully skilled with- although no one had mastered the thick, wavy mess that was my hair more than I had. I was good at doing my own hair- but today, I was just too exhausted.

"Ehem.." someone cleared their throat. The sound seemed distant to me, so far away…

"I said 'EHEM!" Charlotte boomed, I jumped on edge.

"What?" I asked blatantly.

"You didn't tell me, how'd it go last night?"

"Oh… fine." I said, trying to sound casual. "You were right, there was really nothing to be nervous about. Everyone else seemed so calm and professional, and yet normal… like… actually trying to get familiar with one another" including Adam with me… I thought, but pushed it aside.

"ooh! So tell me, how were the guys? Of course the girls were all pretty, that's expected, but guys… well you know… they're either hot or they're not. So what did you think?"

"Hm…." I hummed, one leg crossed over my knee as I circled my foot, flexing my ankle. All the actors' faces I had seen that night slowly appearing in my mind. Charlotte, however, seemed impatient for details.

"Ok- Jasper" she shot out.

"Cute." I replied automatically.

"Really?" her favorite character was Jasper.

"Well hot, sexy, whatever term for attractive you want to use…" I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle?"

I piped up, smiling and sitting up straight, "Handsome."

"Emmet?"

"…stud!"

She laughed. "James?"

"Sexy…"

"Hmm… am I missing anybody else??…" she looked up towards the ceiling, her eyes squinting as if thinking long and hard, I could feel beads of sweat practically dripping off my forehead with nervousness as she tapped her foot in fake contemplation.. "OH I KNOW!..ED-"

"JACOB!" I yelled instead, "you forgot Jacob!"

"Oh… well?" she seemed put down.

"didn't see him," I shrugged.

"MEG!"

"What?! I don't think he was there! Must not have been able to make it!"

"well… ANYWAY- who I meant was EDWARD?"

"Was 'Edward' what?"

"_Meg_…"

"Yeah he was." I whispered. I was surprised she didn't pry me about it. Much to my relief, she let it slide… I exhaled, calming myself, even though I was cold, my whole body was freezing. I tended to get cold whenever I was nervous.

Charlotte backed away and gave me a look over, "there, go change, you're all done."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I put on a simple scoop neck tank top, navy in color, and put a small, light knit sweater over it that was a sort of plum color, along with jeans and flats. I put on a thick coat of mascara for my makeup and that was all.

As I was leaving, I slapped my cheeks a little bit, trying to regain their color. I was washed pale with dread and nervousness. I was leaving to have a read through at the director's own personal _house _with Adam. I had a feeling we'd be going over… oh I don't know… the _Meadow _scene (basically the doctrine of the whole Twilight series)- or something along the lines of chemistry and _dating_…

Charlotte clapped a hand on my shoulder, for girl best friends, sometimes we acted more like guys- 'aw don't worry, you can do it, man' were usually our forms of encouragement. I took a deep breath and gave her a fake excited smile with two big thumbs up. She shook her head disapprovingly but smiled anyway, shutting our hotel door behind me. An assistant from the movie company was waiting for me in the hallway. He got up from leaning against the wall and nodded towards me.

"Ready to go?"

"uh-huh" I nodded.

The valet had the rental car ready and a driver took me down to the residential area of the city, instead of the tourist and hotel part I was used to seeing. My stomach was bursting with butterflies. I told myself it didn't matter if it was Adam I'd be acting with, the truth was that as an actor I probably would've been nervous with anyone they set me up with, especially considering the material and the fact it was only barely our second meeting.

The car halted, and the driver came around to my side and opened the door. I stepped out, mumbling thank you.

He was already driving away when I saw the director, Cathi, beaming at me from her front yard.

"MEG!" she yelled, I smiled at her, and went to give her a hug.

"oh, Meggy, how beautiful you are! We're lucky to have you… I really think the two of you are going to make the difference if this movie does well or fails… I just have this guy feeling you guys will be able to capture what the book's all about!" she exclaimed, pinching my cheeks- _well if there was no color there before… there sure is now… _by the way, I cringed at the sound of the name '_Meggy_.'

"Come inside! We'll get right to work!" she waved for me to follow her. Two big yellow Labradors sniffed leisurely about the yard, but followed us into the house.

I was glad I didn't see Adam upon entering. I wasn't ready just yet….

Cathi's house was big, spacious, yet cozy and casual, which I was glad for. It's not like I was expecting a mansion, but I was relieved I could walk around without feeling like I was dirtying every surface I touched. Cathi led me down a dark hallway, past the living room and the glass sliding doors to her backyard. _Uh-oh_… I thought. This wouldn't be to set the mood, would it? Only warm, glowing lights that hung on the walls in the long hallway illuminated our path to an unknown destination. _Please don't be a bedroom. _For the first time as being a fan of Twilight, I was elated Edward and Bella hadn't gone past first base really…

Cathi turned unrepentantly to a blank door, opening it up for me. I scanned the room. It was completely empty. The walls were off white, the floors wooden, some moving boxes with sheets covering them were stacked at the far end- but the room was big, very big. It would make a great bedroom. After I fully took in my surroundings, I laid eyes on him…

There, almost directly in front of the doorway, was Adam- sitting on a box, his head bowed reading what looked like a thick, paper booklet. I realized it was a _script_… his head shot up almost immediately as I had laid eyes on him. My first reflex was to withdraw my hands into my jean pockets- but they were too tight and I had trouble, and they wouldn't go down so I looked like a nervous idiot with a heaving chest, trying to breath the nerves and butterflies away while my own stupid, insecure nervous reflex wasn't even working right. His brown eyes were wide, stunned maybe? For a second I detected apprehension. Maybe even nervousness too?! Or was it…_unwillingness_?? That hurt the most. Maybe he wanted the role, but knew it would be difficult to have to… _portray _such… _love and devotion_… to….well… someone who looked like _me_…

I sighed, biting my lip and turning back to Cathi. She seemed oblivious, chattering amongst herself about 'pardon the mess… used to be an office… moved everything out… thought it'd be a great workspace…'

Neither Adam or I paid attention. I noticed with another paralyzing shock wave of nerves that he had been staring at me the whole time while I was watching Cathi.

"Take a seat, Meggy, dear,"

_UGH_, _please_…. _Do not call me Meggy in his presence. Do you want this movie to fail? Then I suggest you stop calling me- the one he has to pretend to be in love with- a name that is usually associated with either little girls or cows…_

I did as I was told though, trying to be graceful and cool as I plopped down next to Adam's box with my legs crossed. Cathi left the room.

Awkward.

But then something happened- Adam turned to me.

"_GOOD _afternoon, Meggy, dear."

"Oh please don't… don't go there," I shook my head, closing my eyes, raising my hand to my forehead as if I had a migraine. I heard his genuine laughter. It made me smile.

"Do want to look at the script?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"Oh that's alright. I've read the book plenty of times I know what to go for."

"Oh, okay." then his eyes turned back to the page, but yet his body still turned to face me. I stretched out my legs in front of me- accidentally kicking his foot as I did.

His eyes flashed to mine. I pulled back.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are…" he mumbled. I laughed at him in his face, and he cracked a grin. Just then Cathi reemerged.

"So what did I miss?!" she beamed, clapping her hands together then placing them on her hips, looking down on us expectantly.

"Nothing," we both answered in response.

"AW! You mean you didn't take the perfect opportunity I gave you to suck face with a passion we can only dream about?!"

_What?…_

"Uh…no…" I could tell Adam was trying very hard not to laugh in her face. I saw the smile threaten to take over, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Well that's too bad- because this movie calls for exactly that- a chemistry _sooooo _intense, you're gonna have trouble _seeing straight _after each take"

Oh my…

I laughed under my breath. Blushing, I'll admit. I covered my mouth to hide my amusement.

"Well… ready?" she asked, expectant again. That knocked the humor RIGHT out of me!

"Uh… sure." Adam nodded, he looked the script in his hands over again and then back up at Cathi. "Where do you want us?"

_Us. That included me. _I just couldn't imagine him as my 'Edward'… I mean I could… just not the part that he could be so immensely attracted to me to make this chemistry thing work.. But then again, what did he say at the dinner?

"_I'm just a talented actor."_

Now I knew how'd we get through the love scenes. Our acting abilities would be tried and tested- well his at least. I didn't need to act to be drawn to Adam. (and I was afraid to already admit that).

"Just right here is fine, lay down. We'll be doing that 'date scene'- similar to the meadow scene, except this was added for the movie… your characters are sort of… testing the waters, seeing how normal this relationship can be, physically, romantically… you know." Cathi nodded, her outlandishness and pizzazz immediately out the window, replaced with something more serious and professional. She meant business.

"Right" Adam nodded, clearing his throat slightly. I turned away as he slid off the box he was sitting on and got onto the floor. He sat there and Cathi kicked the box out of our way, leaving Adam and I only an arm reach apart.

"Uh…" he stammered… not knowing what to do next.

"It's ok!" Cathi reassured, rather supportively. I had to admit, her tone made me ease up a bit- just a bit…but that was quickly forgotten as she pulled me by my leg and I slid over the smooth wooden floorboards and bumped right next to Adam, our sides completely touching.

"Lay back…. Just imagine the grass… you're in a wooded area…the overcast Forks sky above you, the smell of rain still in the air- only overpowered by the scent of the one next to you, whether it be Bella's blood or Edward's natural fragrance…" she explained, and it was as if her words were commands. I was a little scared how Adam and I were already flat on our backs, facing each other before either one of us seemed to realize it…and then I think he saw the panic in my eyes.

'_It's okay," _he mouthed, so Cathi didn't hear him. She was busy walking around the room, arms in the air, further describing the atmosphere of our scene in soothing and relaxing tones. He reached out his hand and barely- just barely- grazed the bare skin of my forearm. I took slow, even breaths and nodded slightly to him, as strongly as I could to tell him I appreciated it.

I had to get a hold of myself. Be professional. This is your job. Get it done. Do it right. Knock it off- I was scolding myself in my mind. As an actor, you had to be a mixture of personal and professional. If you could, it was always good to bring something from your life to your work, something to help really convey the emotions. So for now I told myself it was okay to feel attracted to Adam, okay to feel apprehension, okay to feel nervous, scared, self conscious…. Those are all things people are feeling when they're falling in love. Since it's what I had, I had to utilize it. Just think 'Bella,' I told myself. I took one last silent deep breath, and leaned myself closer to Adam. My heart sped up, our eyes never leaving each others, only briefly to take in our other facial features.

He brought his arm around my neck, and I rested my head on his bicep, his arm curling forward over my shoulder, as if protective of me, cradling me there.

His hand loosely played with the ends of my hair that splayed across my shoulder, threading the strands between his fingers. I couldn't help but notice how close his hand was to a certain obvious place on my chest- whether or not he realized his hand was just centimeters above, hovering over my left breast I didn't know, but there was nothing I could do to hold it against him with the innocent, lost look in his eyes.

He is good at acting.

We recited a few lines Cathi read out loud to us. I was completely lost in the way he said his… even his voice had changed! He didn't sound like the normal- extremely hot, testosterone oozing- teenage boy I had met before. His voice deepened, had a slightly rougher husk to it, and the words slipped off his tongue in such velvet like tones I could only wonder in amazement what would happen when we seriously had to act this all out- in full on costume, hair, makeup, setting… He'd be Edward Cullen then.

And I'd just be a melted puddle of a girl extremely stricken with a case of infatuation.

But would it be so bad though? Yes. If he turned out to be an asshole actor- if he let the attention get to him, if his looks took over… I prayed it wouldn't happen.

I whispered the last of my lines, half closing my eyes as my lips brushed over Adam's perfect cheekbones, _barely _skimming the corner of his mouth. I could feel the electric want though, of wanting to go near his mouth and just full on take it. By then I realized his chest was rising- up and down- with each straining breath, trying to remain in control, just as Edward would be, I assumed.

Adam eventually dipped his head below mine, and went over lines Cathi wanted him to repeat, but in a different position or pose to see what looked better- more Edward and Bella like. His lips brushed over the skin on my neck, his breath giving me chills even though it was no where near cold in here- the room was rather stuffy and poorly ventilated. Without realizing, I brought my hands up to his hair and ran my hands through it. I could feel, rather than see, Adam smile against my neck. Cathi didn't see, my arm blocked any view she had of his face right now.

"EXCELLENT!" she suddenly yelled, I jumped and pulled away from Adam, which only startled him and left both our hearts sputtering out of control.

"Sorry," I blurted hastily.

"S'okay." he muttered, looking dazed and confused as I probably was. I was sure my wide surprised eyes watched his.

"That was beautiful! Simply BEAUTIFUL!" she swarmed down on us and talked about which parts were best, what could be improved and so on….

Adam and I could only stare up at her, too afraid to move. I could only pretend to pay attention to whatever the hell she was saying- I was too busy replaying every emotion, every expression I saw on Adam's face during the 'scene.' Then I saw Adam get up and kneel on his knees.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Get up," Cathi clarified, pulling me by my arms and positioning me so I matched Adam.

"OR NO- SIT! Yeah… maybe you should sit…Definitely sit for this one- Meg- sit on that box- Adam, you stay kneeling…. This is in Bella's bedroom. She's on her bed, and you guys have a conversation and Edward goes in to cautiously kiss Bella…" she explained.

Weakly, I got up and took a seat on the box, that was to be my "bed."

Adam knelt in front of me, we said our lines and again, I had to admit he was good. I had to be equal- I hoped desperately I was doing ok. I wanted to impress him- more than Cathi, I'm afraid.

His gaze was intense as our characters settled down from a disagreement… to Edward deciding on cautioning a kiss…

Adam gulped as he leaned in, I could only stay still as my breathing picked up. I was scared. Terrified. But in a good way?…

He moistened his lips as he neared me, close enough to where I could feel the air coming through in and out of his nose, just like he had licked his lips that night at the dinner with his drink in hand.

He closed his eyes the same time I closed mine. I felt his hands on my shoulders, his palms perfectly fitting where my arm met my shoulder, the joint there- exactly where he had touched me last night…

Just as our lips finally met, my mouth slightly open to where I could feel his moisture on _my_ lips-

_he pushed me away…._

He used his hands on my shoulders to distance us. I heard him groan as he did- an ACTUAL, _audible_, _**groan**_…

I was literally pushed back on the box I was sitting on. Completely stunned. My eyes met nothing, saw nothing as I heard his words come out:

"I can't do this," he sounded… _nauseated_? My breathing picked up again, this time in the bad way.

"Excuse me" I muttered, I bolted off the box and into the hallway, rushing to the bathroom without looking or hearing anything. It was all a blur.

I found the bathroom and tried to compose myself.

Get over it! Was the first thing the voice inside me was telling me. Grow up, knock it off… he's just a guy, just an actor, someone you barely met, barely know- someone you should barely _like._ It doesn't mean anything, it's fine. Brush it off. Yeah, it's embarrassing, but you know what? It'll be more embarrassing if you allow yourself to cry over it. Don't jump to conclusions- the voice finished. It was my own voice, yet it had taken the tone and characteristics of my mother, a strong, no nonsense woman. She always had her head on straight and meant business.

I splashed my face with water and took off my light sweater, suddenly feeling flushed and overheated. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair when I heard a knock at the door. Oh no…

"Meg? Meggy?" Cathi's voice.

Oh, ok good. For once, yeah call me Meggy.

"Adam's fine, it wasn't your fault, trust me! He just said so! Want to hear him say so?… ADAM!" she called.

"NO IT'S FINE!" I yelled to her, desperately, I pushed through the door, forcing her to step back to get run over.

"It's fine. He needed space, and so did I. I get it." I nodded, convincing myself as I went along. Maybe I was a good actor too… able to even convince myself….

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, really." I nodded and balled my hands into fists, ready to face the empty room again.

**APOV**

I knew as soon as Meg laid next to me, her luscious waves of hair falling over the bare skin of my arm- that this was going to be a long afternoon….

I ran her hair through my fingers, _it was as soft as it looked_.

As soon as she walked in the door, her face I noticed first, gorgeous, yeah that's only expected, but then I saw her hair and inwardly groaned, already wanting to run my hands through it. And as we laid there, starting our reading, I thought, well, _here's your chance_…

The silky strands sewn through my fingers tips only hinted at what it would feel like if I brought my hand to the nape of her neck and just gently grabbed a handful, able then to ensure her lips fully on mine for a kiss. I told myself it was all innocent. There was nothing wrong with finding her beautiful- in our situation it was probably a lucky thing…

A warning flashed through my mind as my hands played with her strands of hair, not realizing at first how dangerously close my hand was to brushing her breast- I didn't move though. Suddenly moving my hand I thought would be too obvious and make it awkward, so instead I was just extra careful and didn't actually rest my hand anywhere on her as we laid side by side.

When I did actually have to focus on work, deliver lines and stuff and interact with Meg as she said hers, I realized immediately she was way better at acting than I assumed she'd be in the first place…

I could tell from the dinner that she'd be good, it was all in the way she held herself and especially in the words she spoke at our first meeting. She talked a big game, suspecting me of not being much to work with, it was a tell tale sign she had talent to back up her playful teasing, even if she was teasing all the same.

Meg, I could tell already, was slightly nervous. She let her nerves get to her but she was also somewhat insecure, unsure of herself maybe, or her abilities- and she used her doubt, her nerves to make up for it, channeling it into her performance, making it better. Underneath the apprehension and self consciousness though, was confidence. Meg was like a _subdued _cocky, as strange as it sounded. She feigned superiority. Deep down, she knew she was good, but she covered up the self doubt she felt with the outward appearance of _overconfidence_. To me it was all just an act- even when she had no lines or script to memorize. I thought it was cute how she teased me the night before. Maybe that was her way of flirting?

Staring at her, I just wanted her to be at ease. Seeing her nervous, made me nervous… but eventually we got over, it- getting 'lost' in a sense to it all.

My lips against her skin was the most electrifying thing. When I felt her hands wrap into my hair, I couldn't help but grin slyly, knowing she felt what I did too. I wasn't the only one afraid I might be crossing over the strictly "working together" line. It kind of felt like more than that to me. I know it was really soon, really early, having just met her like… what? Hours ago? She and I could become such good friends during the filming of this book turned movie. Obviously, I was attracted to her in a way friends usually aren't with each other, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to go for anything other than 'costar' and buddy. There was a lot to think about. I knew she felt the same. For some reason I just knew she'd understand.

But then I forced myself out of it. I was going crazy thinking of thoughts like that so early in the game, so early in production- it was only our first day! Just being in this situation, these positions with her got my mind wandering, I couldn't think logically.

I tried desperately to just remain calm as Cathi called for the full on mouth kissing scene (even though it wasn't a "real, _full" kiss, because Edward and Bella can't do that, it was still pretty much squarely, straight on the lips). My pulse picked up as our heated dialogue came to a stop- my breathing was controlled, showing perfectly calculated movements, caution in everything I did. Even though I was supposed to be in Edward's mindset fully, I couldn't help but feel a rush as I neared Meg's face, her lips, just her in general…_

_I hadn't felt this way before with any actress I'd worked with. What was wrong with me? I wondered as I stared at her lips, my ever inviting looking target…_

_It was like a magnetic force pulling me closer and closer-_

_When her lips finally touched mine, I realized._

_I hadn't felt this way with any girl I've even known…_

_It hit me like a bucket of ice. Before I even knew what I was doing I was reacting, scared shitless out of my mind. _

_I pushed Meg back by her shoulders, too hard probably. I'm sorry._

_I mumbled something about 'I can't do this..' and turned away, feeling dizzy. Wow. I knew how Bella felt. Too bad my character couldn't relate._


	3. Joking or Not

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! Continue to review so I can keep doing the best I can to entertain you guys. Once again, thanks Retroed-Out Veggie Girl! And like, the two or three other people who reviewed this also : ) and everyone who put this story on alert or their favorite stories list! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy….** _

_**MPOV**_

_My mind was a perfect recollection of everything that had happened that night with Adam._

_I sat in the cool, shaded garden area of the hotel we were staying at, alone for the moment, in a tank top with a dark blue bathing suit underneath and shorts over it. I'm sure my expression was vacant as I felt my thoughts drift to the memories of what had happened after I returned to the room after Adam's little freak out when we were at Cathi's…_

_I entered, tossing my light sweater to the floor. Adam and I only locked eyes, his lips pursed, mouth serious in a straight line. I could tell he was watching me for any signs of hurt or resent, but I showed nothing. I merely sighed and took my seat back down next to him. Neither of us decided to speak on the issue. We moved straight past it and started our dialogue once again without Cathi even telling us to. _

_And just like last time, he placed his hands on my shoulder, his thumb brushing over the edge of my collar bone in an Edward like fashion. His hands felt heavy on my shoulders with a tension that I knew deep down was still there. His hands lifted and fell periodically, as if trying to settle them on me comfortably. His palms started to moisten, the sweat mixing with my skin made them stick._

"_Sorry if my hands are sweaty" he muttered, weakly. He looked up and his eyes darted to mine, with his face so close it only made his…. Insecurity? More apparent. Right now Adam wasn't looking as confident as he had before, as I had ever seen him, even at the dinner. There was no way he could have self doubt. Over what? Or maybe it wasn't insecurity, maybe it was regret- maybe he was sorry for how he had acted before._

"_It's okay"_

"_Sorry if my hands are clammy." It's okay, "Sorry if my hands are cold" they weren't, it's fine... _

"_Sorry…. Just… sorry."_

"_You're forgiven"_

_He looked up at me and gave a small, __half smile, cautiously. I only nodded and started the scene again._

Adam and I never did get that kiss. Cathi stepped in just as Adam was about to- I really think he was going to this time. His grip had tightened on my shoulders in determination and instead of pushing me backward, he seemed to pull me forward. After I had granted him forgiveness, he seemed to take control and get over whatever was troubling him. His lips were just about to touch mine- it was different this time, he held a hand on my neck, lightly pulling me towards him, his eyes closed and it had to be the most romantic looking expression I had ever seen. I shut my eyes too, waiting for the crash to happen, but it never did.

I sensed Cathi didn't want another outburst or interruption. She didn't want to risk anymore personal, pressing matters… and so she simply praised us and said she was satisfied.

I couldn't deny the empty, disappointed feeling in the pit of my stomach as I got into my car and was driven back to the hotel.

**APOV**

I immediately looked around upon checking into the new hotel. The other one was nice, and this one was about the same rating, just as elegant and sparkly looking as the other one.

I passed lobbies and sitting rooms with lush furniture, mirrors, cabinets, restaurants, flowers, all the while my luggage was being pulled up to my room (just a few floors down from some of the other actors who were staying here- including Meg- she was three floors above me) by an employee.

The first couple hours I spent settling into the new hotel. The bell boy, who was acting somewhat like a tour guide pointed out points of location through out the hotel, certain restaurants, what time certain places closed, a gift shop/convenient store, the hotel's pools and spa, and finally, the gym. There was also a courtyard in the middle of all the surrounding rooms lining the walls. It had perfectly trimmed bright green grass. I looked away. The color reminded me of Meg's eyes for some reason and the thought made my stomach twist in uncomfortable, guilty knots at the way I had treated her that day at Cathi's.

I asked the usher if there was anywhere I could go jogging, not being the type to get exercise strictly in a confined gym. He told me the hotel had a garden area with paved paths and shade that would be just fine.

After dropping off my luggage, I changed clothes- basketball shorts from my gym class of my school, and an old pale grey shirt with the sleeves cut off. I laced up my shoes and grabbed my ipod and dashed down to the lobby and main floor of the hotel.

I followed the signs and soon found the outside garden area. There were lawn chairs and tables and benches everywhere on the grass, making it feel relaxing and leisurely to any guest. I followed some more signs that directed runners to the jogging path through the gardens. I took off at a slow, steady pace, all of a sudden not feeling like really running. My mind went elsewhere… I hadn't talked to or seen Meg since the script reading. I didn't even think to ask for her number or even her room number now that I was here in the same hotel as her… I'd have to get it some point or another, right? As the movie's Edward and Bella surely we'd need bonding time. At least I told myself that and I wasn't lying, it didn't take much to convince me that it was best- for everything. The movie depended on it, our acting depended on it… I bet a lot of stuff depended on it.

I depended on it.

I didn't want the last major thing that had gone through us to be me _pushing _her away. That's why I felt so much more compelled at Cathi's to finish off the scene the way it was supposed to be. I was going to give Meg that kiss- whether it be in character or not. It was either going to be me- or Edward.

It scared me though, even now as I ran and thought about it, that I would rather it be _me_. Just Adam. I took a deep breath, I hadn't realized I had sped up in the moments my mind went thinking on about Meg. I hadn't consciously realized her face had been staring at me in my thoughts and how much I really was starting to think about her a lot. What was going on with me? I felt crazy, but honestly, even as I first met her, I couldn't deny the first impression I got of her- just this overwhelming, immediate _like._ I just liked her- friend or no friend, actress or no actress, Bella or not, just generally _liked _her. Now there was this eager, almost desperate want for her to like me back- just as a person. I only wanted her to like me. And going about shoving her away when we were supposed to be acting out an intimate moment and mumbling something about how you 'can't do this' wasn't helping my mission.

Back at Cathi's I remember feeling guilty, but that much more determined as Meg came back from running out of the room. I was going to just kiss her, forget about saying dialogue, we had that part down-easily. I wanted to show her I could do _this _part too.

I placed my hands back on her shoulders, fighting the urge to look away, to push her away again. It wasn't what you'd think, what you'd expect. I didn't want to have to look at her for too long, her pretty face only got more painfully gorgeous every second you stared at it. Looking at her for too long made me forget she was supposed to be a character, Bella Swan, and not someone I should be thinking about as someone who could potentially maybe even like me in time. And pushing her away? It was only because if I couldn't kiss her the way I wanted to, the way I'm sure our characters wished they desperately could, then it was probably best to keep a safe distance.

I stopped running and walked over to the gym, which was at the end of the runner's path. Walking inside I got a drink and took residence at a machine that faced the window. At first I wasn't even really looking out the window, out on the lawn by the pool and the people laying out on the grass- but then someone walked by that I couldn't possibly ignore.

I had to shut off the machine, or surely I'd lose focus and just hurt myself with the equipment…

There right in front of my window was Meg. I almost smiled to myself. It was like my unconscious thoughts had called her there.

At first she was just walking by, but then she caught a reflection of herself in the window and probably not being able to see inside, she started glancing at herself through the reflection. She stopped, turned to the side, ran her hand down the front of her stomach then raised her tank top to reveal a swimsuit, and skimming her hand over her midriff once again. I had to laugh. Here was this actress and she was acting as normal as any girl her age would be- self conscious and critical of her body. What was very 'Bella' like of her, was that she wasn't aware of just how attractive she was.

She was about to keep walking when she caught glimpse of that too and did a little turn and examined her behind. She was too much, I had to get out of there.

With a smile on my face I left the gym and strode out to meet her- when something else caught my eye…

Remembering what I had found out about her on the internet, I quickly put in some change to the vending machine out in the courtyard and grabbed a Twix bar. I opened it and stuffed one in my mouth, just to mess with her once I got to her…

**MPOV**

I had been ignoring any full length mirrors or reflective surfaces for some time now- and I wasn't really sure why. Back in the hotel room I had examined my collar bones. They weren't as prominent as they probably should be. I mean I'm not saying they need to be, you know like, clearly visible, every inch of bone outlined from underneath the skin- no- that'd be gross. I was just thinking though, with the mention of collar bones and the 'hollow' of the throat in the book, would that mean I'd have to lose five pounds so you'd be able to see mine a little better? Ridiculous. I wasn't going to lose weight for this part, even though no one had asked me to or even hinted about it, I was still paranoid that any second they would (probably because this is the most mainstream movie I've ever done). Anyway, I sighed, feeling stupid for thinking such thoughts. I was a firm believer of 'healthy' over just 'skinny'- especially with my job these days.

Back outside in the courtyard, I passed a window and actually gave myself a look over.

I was fine. Normal. Okay. Decent. I was fine- I told myself, kind of trying to sound confident and as if I really, really meant it.

Does Adam think you're 'fine'?

Stop! The voice in my head objected. It doesn't matter what he thinks, who cares? Even as I thought this, the voice of reason in my head sounded a little panicked…

Defeated, the voice couldn't help but think I didn't want to be just 'fine' to Adam. I wanted him to think more than that…

"Hey there little lady," said a voice with a fake Southern twang to it. What the hell?

I whipped around, "Adam?" I laughed nervously to cover up the fact he had just caught me examining my bum if it was too big. Oh how embarrassing… and what better place to do it too- than the window to what I just realized was the gym, where Adam had just been no doubt.

He smiled down at me, a crooked kind of smile- practicing as Edward Cullen maybe? Either way he was cute. I eyed the candy wrapper in his hand, one Twix already half eaten, while the over was still safely covered in the wrapper.

"Want some?" he asked, automatically holding it out to me. I scoffed and shook my head.

"No that's okay."

"Why? Don't you like Twix?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Er-yea- well how'd you know??"

"Know??… I didn't _know, _exactly… it's just…. Uh, who _doesn't _like Twix I mean?" he gave me a look like I was crazy to refuse such chocolate and caramel… and maybe I was… the way he ate made it look especially appetizing, licking stray strands of caramel off his lips and melted chocolate from his fingertips.

"Come on, just share it with me- don't let me take all the calories," he insisted.

I laughed, "You sound like a girl! Man up and eat it yourself," I scolded and rolled my eyes teasingly. He erupted with laughter, his face cracking up with it.

"Well you _act _like a girl! I saw you checking your reflection…" he shot back. I hid the flush of embarrassment I just felt by shooting him a mean glare, pretending to turn defensive- which I kind of was anyway. He had no idea what I was just thinking before he came along, and now, it was as if he was making fun of it- and he had no idea what an impact he'd have, even now when I knew he was teasing, shouldn't he know better a girl's gonna analyze every word he says?

It was his fault, it was all his fault and I didn't even know him that well yet. Maybe I was even starting to resent him for that, in the minute or so we've been standing here it was enough to make me feel spiteful. I didn't want to worry or get caught up in Adam. I didn't want to want him, I didn't want him to want me so much. I didn't want to start to like him because then I'd have to worry. I'd have to feel self conscious and I didn't want that. I just wanted to make this movie that I was really invested in, really passionate about… I wanted to do a good job and just have fun. And if Adam wanted to come along for the ride with that, then he was more than welcome to. But seriously getting a crush on him would be inconvenient right now.

As soon as I realized that, I let go of all fear. I no longer cared what he thought. If I no longer cared if I looked stupid or bad then I was truly able to be myself around him. That was the most I could ask for. It was the only way to get closer to him for the sake of this movie and this relationship (both personal and professional).

The key was not to care. And so I wouldn't. I would treat him like everybody else. We could build a solid bond normally and steadily to ensure what we needed.

"You know, a part of me says, screw exercising. With this movie and this role… and everyone online already bashing me and saying I look nothing like Edward Cullen, I kinda just _want _to piss them off and show up fat on set…."

I laughed genuinely. "That's terrible! You'll be crushing so many Twilighter dreams!"

"I don't give a-!" and then he cute himself off, "oops, sorry… I don't _particularly care_, I mean. they need to get over it. Exercising hurts. Quite frankly abs are overrated." he shrugged a shoulder and grinned ruefully. I smiled up at him but shook my head disapprovingly- only because I didn't really care if he cussed, what was the big deal?

"They'll hate you for it."

"Beauty is all in the eye of the beholder… and there's only one person I need to look good to, and that's Bella, which is you, and I'll always look fine to you, right?" it all came out in one long breath, in a hurry. I already noticed he talked fast when he really had something to say, a point the wanted to get to.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed, thinking it over, wincing slightly as if not wanting to hurt him with my answer.

"Right??"

…

"RIGHT?"

"Uh…"

"You know anytime you can go: 'Yeah, Adam, definitely, you're so insanely handsome you take my breath away with every glance,'" his voice got all airy and light towards the end, his flirty girl imitation I'm assuming. I laughed.

"While that is not entirely false, I don't think it's your physique everyone is talking about… it's more of your face."

"OUCH!" he blurted, clutching his heart as if I had just stabbed him.

"NO! I didn't mean it offensively! I've been looking online too at the fan sites, and the ones complaining just have this perfect image of what they think Edward Cullen should look like and can't get that out of their head- you kind of just… well.. It's not you, really, give it time, everyone will see you're so Edward Cullen it's not even funny…" I assured him, using every ounce of my acting abilities, fighting back a smile. I hoped he knew we were both only teasing…

"You should just quit while you're ahead Meg." he rubbed his arm, which turned my attention to his bicep- Twilighters couldn't complain about his physique- he had a nice body (_and _a handsome face for that matter).

"No really, Adam!" I insisted, slightly whining, trying to get him to forgive me. With him it was easy to feel like I had known him for much longer than I actually had. He was so easy going and care free maybe I was taking it too far? Was I just coming off as bitchy?

"You do realize I wasn't really asking for reassurance about the fan base?? It's only to be expected I won't fit everyone's image of Edward Cullen- I really wanted to know if you found me attractive. Thanks for clearing that up..."

My jaw dropped- stunned. Was he being serious??….

"WAIT- wha-?"

"I gotta go," he said simply. I thought he was mad at me, but he still managed to smile as he turned to walk away.

"Just look me up at the front desk when you feel like looking into some lines. Or maybe I'll just see you around."

And before I could say anything else or object- he was walking away! I stood there, my hands balled into fists and angry and offended. I might not have the right to be, maybe that was Adam's emotional territory right about now but I wasn't about to apologize (if only to myself) for the way I feel.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning on my heel and walking back to my hotel room. I didn't even want to stay and watch him walk the rest of the way until he was completely out of my sight. He didn't deserve the honor just right now.

**APOV**

I was partly joking- mostly serious. I wasn't mad at her, but I wasn't kidding. It was strange what had just took over me. Our conversation was just normal, a little flirting and teasing, but normal, and then all of a sudden I was just looking for some kind of approval. I wanted some sort attention back. Did she not get what I was trying to do? I was hoping we could joke around, but deep down subliminally would be her true opinion.

I went back to my room and after taking a shower I went over lines by myself in my room alone- continuously memorizing and getting as comfortable with them as possible.

After about an hour and a half of that- I decided to go for a walk…

I first made a call to the front desk, telling them which room I was staying in and that I was here on the movie company's tab, and what room would a miss Meg Copper be staying in? I quickly got my answer. Room 337.

I grabbed my book of lines just after changing my clothes and headed down to Meg's room. Nearly two hours was punishment enough to make her mind go crazy (hopefully) that I just might actually be mad at her.

Once I got to her room I knocked on the door.

**MPOV**

I laid on the hotel bed, half asleep, so close to dozing off when Charlotte was at my side, waking me gently.

"Meg, get up. Someone's here to see you."

It took me a second to process that.

"What?"

"I don't know. There's a guy standing outside the door- I didn't open it or look through the peep hole, but he says he's working on the Twilight movie with you and wanted to know if you wanted to go over some lines or whatever." she shrugged.

I rubbed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, having done nothing with it today, it was just it's natural thick wavy mess (plus sleep made it all that messier).

I staggered to the door, looking I'm sure drunk to Charlotte if she didn't know better.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, looking through the peep hole, my voice surprising me with how tired I sounded- clearly just woken up from sleep.

"It's me, Adam.."

"_oh shit!-" _I hissed, running away from the door- or trying to- but Charlotte was right behind me, preventing me. "Tell him I'm not here!" I exclaimed.

"But he just heard you…?"

"Charlotte! I don't want to see him!"

"_Why_??"

"Yeah, why??" came Adam's muffled masculine voice from through the door. I froze and felt embarrassed.

"Just-" but I couldn't think of anything to say, what was there to do? "Ugh…" I sighed, defeated, and with slumped shoulders made my way back to the door.

I creaked it open just slightly, my eyes squinting into the bright light of the hotel corridor.

"Can I see you… another time maybe? Like… not now?" I asked. He only laughed at my disheveled appearance.

"Okay, first of all, can you actually open the door when you talk to me?" he sounded like he was having too much fun.

Trying not to become impossibly irritated with him, I willed the door open further, exposing most of myself in the doorway leaning against the wall.

I waited a second, to see if he would actually respond to my question- but instead he busted out laughing. For once I didn't like the adorable way his eyes crinkled up when he really laughed, when he thought something was really funny.. He held his stomach, doubling over with laughter.

I turned away to shut the door-

"No, no! Wait!" he stopped, throwing his arms out to catch the door, "hold on…"

I waited.

"You're hair looks like a haystack… but I like it." he grinned, as if that was supposed to mean something to me.

It took me a second to register where that was from…

"Oh….. _Oh!_ You're a _dork_. Get out of here."

He laughed to himself now, at my expense and his own I'm sure.

"Hey, I'll see you later then. When you're done, _sleeping_, sugar, meet me down by the pool at 8,"

Okay, first of all- _sugar_?

I growled under my breath as he walked away. I ignored the sight of his happy face, and the fact that I liked seeing him that way because of something I might have caused.


	4. Prattle on about something unimportant

**Here you go! Thanks to everyone reading and putting this on alert and to their favorites. This chapter was going to be too long to post by itself, so I'm splitting it up into a few parts (probably just 2) so we'll see how that goes. This particular chapter is just part one of what happens next and they go to the pool- all in Adam's perspective. **

**Review please! Hope you guys like!**

**APOV:**

I waited for Meg in the lobby, leaning against a pillar. It was starting to get late, but nevertheless, people were still about- leaving the hotel for the evening for tourist reasons or just plain checking out.

A few minutes before eight Meg came down. I saw her emerge from one of the many elevators to the side of the front desk and main lobby. I stepped away from the pillar to greet her, smiling.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm. She laughed and took it anyway as we walked outside into the hotel courtyard- which was much nicer at night. White lights were strung around trees and little lanterns lit up the sidewalk paths until we made our way over to the gate of the pool.

I caught her looking up at me with such a bright, contagious smile. Both of her hands gripped my upper arm as we walked. She raked her fingers over my bicep, sneaking underneath the short sleeve of my shirt down the bulge of my arm. My eyes scanned her face for any sort of give away- she revealed nothing, at least from as far as I could tell.

I couldn't even smile back at her- my mind had quickly roamed elsewhere on its own accord before I could even stop it or object to anything.

Suddenly I just had the urge to grab her, completely tackle her to the ground and ravish her. She had no right to be so alluring.

Once we reached the gate of the pool, I opened it for her, allowing her to enter before me. She mumbled a 'thank you' and even though it was completely unnecessary I took notice that she was considerate.

I looked around and noticed we were alone in the pool area. It was quiet and soothing. The only lights came from the pool walls and they illuminated the waters in a silvery, wavy way underneath the surface.

Meg pulled out her script book from the back pocket of her shorts as she proceeded to take them off.

I looked away.

I pulled my shirt up over my head and allowed myself to plunge into the deep end with a loud splash. When I resurfaced and shook the water out of my hair- I didn't see Meg at first. Then I looked closer, and saw her at the end by the pool steps, she raised her shoulders and smiled and waved, making a show, before turning to the script booklet and placing it safely on the edge of the pool.

I swam over to her and leaned over the edge of the pool, my elbows on the pavement out of the water, droplets from my body occasionally splattering the paper as I read over it. Meg stayed quiet and crossed her legs, sitting on the pool step, her elbow on her knee and her head resting in her palm. She was still the perfect image of ease, you wouldn't even think she was in a pool if you only saw her from the head up. She was much too dry…

I purposely fell back into the water.

"Hey!" she whined slightly, holding her script book with a pinch between two fingers, "you're splashing water everywhere!"

"That's the point," I laughed, wading in the water, having to bend my knees so my shoulders were underneath the surface, otherwise I'd be too tall.

"Well you'll ruin my script…" she said snottily.

"I thought you didn't need to look at it? Haven't you read the book plenty times enough?"

She scoffed and leaned back slightly, resting her arms now on the step behind her just after tossing the script book aside, "What? You remember everything I say now?" she raised an eyebrow. Indeed I knew what she was talking about- back at Cathi's house I had offered her to look at the script, to which she declined saying she knew the material well enough from having read the book.

I didn't answer for a moment. I wasn't sure if this was something I could go further with… what was she trying to get at? What was her tone suggesting?

"What would you say if I told you I did?" I muttered instead, wading a little farther away from her, the water covering more of me until it reached just under my nose.

"Well I'd say… keep listening," she laughed and looked down as she spoke then shook her mane of hair and shrugged, "..I don't know…"

"Well…" I spoke up only to trail off. I decided to change the subject, "We could actually go over lines… we could talk and try to get to know each other better, or we could just piss off and do nothing," I laughed, knowing she'd like that last idea. Meg laughed too and I felt guilty for noticing the way her chest subtly shook with her laughter, how her shoulders lightly heaved. She was lucky her hair was still dry for the most part and therefore able to cover herself better. Even though her bathing suit wasn't revealing, it didn't matter. Sometimes what you didn't see was enough to drive you crazy as what you did.

"Well let's be honest… we're in a pool… why did you even suggest to come here to go over lines?" she gave me a laugh that showed she thought the idea was stupid, I only grinned at her, seeing the ridiculousness of it all as well. "And we can't just do nothing. If I wanted to do nothing I just would've stayed in my hotel room, which I almost did, but I didn't. I thought, 'well… maybe Adam will be entertaining,' but so far you're proving yourself wrong, kid." she winked at me only after she let her last statement linger in the air a moment, letting me know eventually she was only joking. "So that leaves only one other option that you proposed. We could talk and get to know each other better…"

"Ok-" I started.

"I really don't feel like doing that either"

I froze. "_okay_…"

"I'm just kidding!" she blurted out after, her amusement apparent.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed more, shaking her head, "you must think I'm such a bitch!.."

I laughed this time, "No…"

"No?"

"No." I repeated. "Is that what you're going for? Kind of like Edward hoping Bella will get scared at something he says and run away- are you hoping I just can't stand you once this movie is done?" I teased.

"Oh wow, someone's done his homework." she grinned, her eyes showing a playful gleam.

"Well of course, I had to. I was afraid of being inadequate and not much to work with for my leading lady."

She laughed more, louder this time. It was musical, almost like what I imagined the author was describing when the vampires laughed. Full of emotion but nice sounding at the same time was Meg's laugh.

"You do remember everything I say!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in a fake applause for me. "you know I was only joking though. You're plenty enough for me."

I smirked inwardly at what else that could mean as she continued, "I never doubted you as an actor, or incapable of this role." she explained. "I mean, eventually I had read enough of your previous films and they sounded pretty-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"You have??"

She seemed taken back, blinking as she lifted her chin from her palm. "Uh…well.."

"Did you know about me before then? If you've seen my movies?"

"No… and I haven't actually seen any of them." she shifted slightly, I was wondering if she was uncomfortable. My confused expression didn't exactly put her at ease either. It was like she was holding back something she didn't want to explain or felt too embarrassed to and then thinking about it, my mind clicked to something-

"You looked me up on the internet! Didn't you?!" I tried to sound… not exactly outraged, just in shock, but I think the fact that I liked her trying to look a little more into me didn't help what I was trying to convey. Instead of feeling snooped on, I felt flattered… not a feeling I was used to.

She shook her head lightly, "So?…. It was the first, perfectly logical thing to do." her defensiveness on the subject was trying to cover her embarrassment at getting caught.

"I know." I said, gently, letting her know I understood, "that's why I did it myself."

I grinned at her when she looked up at me.

"You mean you did it too?"

I nodded.

She let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, cool. Now I don't feel so bad… or like such a loser. I was afraid you'd think it was weird."

I laughed this time, "No it's alright. I kind of like the idea of you going behind my back trying to know stuff about me…" she looked down and didn't meet my gaze even though I was staring at her. If it were light outside I'm sure I could've been able to see her blush.

"but you could've just asked."

"Like you really would've told me…" she mumbled.

"Yes I would've!" I straightened up, feeling defensive all of a sudden. Her tone suggested she was accusing me of something- or had a certain impression. But I couldn't be sure. I could never be sure. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

She shook her wavy haired head again, "Forget it. I don't know what I'm talking about. I don't know why I said that… I guess I was just thinking back to what I thought before I met you… I didn't know what to expect so I just thought you'd be this guy-"

"Well so far you'd be right," I laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish! I thought you'd just be this guy who… I don't know- I lost my train of thought, see what you did!" she turned away from me on the step.

"No you can go on. Please do. I want to hear how you prematurely judged me before we even met… so yeah, please, go on." I urged, hoping she knew I was joking with her.

"Well when you say it that way you make it sound horrible! Don't tell me you didn't have some sort of idea of what I'd turn out to be-"

"But I didn't." I said honestly. "I didn't know you and so I knew all I could do was meet you first for some kind of impression- then that night after the dinner, I looked you up on the internet- which was way too easy," I confessed, "and that was it." she only stared at me, her bright eyes blinking as if wondering if I were for real.

"But this isn't about me yet or what I did, I want to know what you thought."

She bit her lip thinking it over. I had to concentrate extra hard not to pay attention to her physically, and wait instead for what she decided to say.

"I thought, well I was afraid, you'd be obnoxious- either totally just try and get into every girl's pants, or you'd already have some sort of annoying, plastic Barbie looking girlfriend." as she spoke it was as if it wasn't even towards me. It was like she was talking to herself and couldn't believe what she was saying- it was either preposterous or irrelevant to her now.

"So basically, you were wondering about my relationship status?" I couldn't help the smug expression on my face.

"What?? No! I- that's not what I meant. It's just you'd be able to tell a lot about a guy who… I don't know. Forget it. You're making me feel stupid. I have no idea what I thought about you before. What matters is that actually meeting you overshadowed anything I could expect- therefore making me forget it all- and that is a very good thing." she finished, her eyes seeming to gaze off somewhere else, seeing something else entirely. I only stared at her. Even when she claimed to be at a loss for words or to be thinking 'stupid' things, she made it all sound better. If she kept this up she could easily win me over with her words alone.

I said nothing, hoping to let her out of whatever awkwardness she was feeling. I wanted to let her know I wouldn't make fun of her that had anything remotely to do with something personal- or if she was being serious. I wasn't a complete asshole.

The only sound was the sound of the water as I tried to move closer to her. She startled me when she chose to speak again.

"Maybe I wasn't prematurely judging you…" she started, her eyes watching the light dance in the pool water. "I think I just knew what I didn't want you to be like- or maybe it was me thinking of what I was afraid of. I was afraid of not doing a good job, I was afraid of people saying I was crap for this part, I was afraid you'd be like nearly every other actor out there… for some reason I wanted you to be different."

Again, I could only watch her, completely mesmerized. She was like a totally different person now, and yet the same. Her teasing and joking was just a façade. Underneath it all she was actually trying.

"Why?" I finally managed to speak. "Was it just because I'd be playing Edward? Or was it something else?" I had to gulp down the lump in my throat, for some reason every nerve in me was standing on edge for her answer.

Meg shrugged, "Could be. It could be both. I've never had a role like this that depended so much on chemistry and relation… so I think obviously I wanted you to be someone I could get along with in the least. But I knew whoever they cast was going to have to be crazy good looking, and more often than not that coincides with being a jerk…. I'd like to just write it all off as me just being nervous- nervous about you, about me, just it all in general, the whirlwind that was about to happen…. Can we just not talk about it anymore?" she offered, her expression pleading as she met my eyes. I gave a small half smile and nodded.

"We can change the subject again." I said, thinking in my head to save the actual getting to know each other part for later. We could ask each other a series of questions- sort of the way Edward and Bella had gotten acquainted. I never understood that appeal, but now I was starting to. The simplest mundane facts about a person could make you curious if that person interested you enough.

Meg heaved a sigh, her tone changing, trying to be upbeat and brush off all the previous tension. She seemed to have a lighter stance now though, as if she had gotten a weight off her chest. If that was the case, her fighting some kind of personal battle, then it must've really pressed heavy on her because you wouldn't have even been able to tell with the way she joked and teased all the time. I was glad she got a small opportunity to get a little reassurance- what I hoped was reassurance, from me. Everything would be okay.


	5. Prattle onpart2

**I was in a hurry to get the next chapter out, this part and Part One too so I hope it makes sense and it's the same quality as the others, if not better. Please review and let me know what you think overall. I have so many ideas and notions of how the characters should be feeling or where it's going sometimes it's hard to know what should really come first or how to develop it right. So it might be a bit all over the place, at least that's how I'm feeling right about now, ha : )**

**Hope you enjoy and please review, thanks!**

**Part Two: APOV**

We had decided to actually go over some lines. The only way to really get the awkwardness out of the air was to not act like ourselves for a while. I didn't feel awkward, actually, I was just only guessing that maybe Meg could be, so I didn't want to risk it or find myself pressing for more answers. I had a feeling when she revealed stuff like that it was when she felt comfortable, when the time was right, whether it be random or leading up to it or not. We recited lines from one of the Biology class scenes. Those were always my favorite- so far anyway. I got to be purposely rude to her for once- when in real life it was always Meg trying to bring me down.

Even though it was too soon to tell, I had a hunch our relationship off screen would be different from our on screen one. From my understanding, anyway, Edward seemed more in control- in real life- I knew Meg had the upper hand.

That's never happened to me before. She kind of just took it too- she took control. I didn't know if she knew it or not but I certainly did. I think maybe I tried to hide it but even still…

There was no denying once we really got on set and up in each other's faces- she'd run that shit.

I didn't know if I liked the idea entirely… right now Meg was giving the impression she was playing hard to get- that is... If there was even anything going on between us? (mutually, that is- obviously I felt something). However, if I could be reassured she felt the same way I did, then I saw no problem with Meg _taking control over me_…

I watched droplets of chlorinated water slide down her back as she leaned over the booklet on the pavement, resting on her elbows as I had been earlier when I glanced over it. She scanned through the dialogue and flipped through pages, trying to decide which she wanted to say next. I imagined we would look crazy to any of the hotel residents- I was glad we were alone.

"What's your favorite part of the movie so far?" I decided to ask just to break the silence. When she read she seemed to go off on her own, completely lost and oblivious to everything else around her with an intensity that was starting to make me feel alone even though she was physically just right there. I thought it was a good question- since not all the scenes in the script were in the text of the book as well and vice versa.

"The last scene we seriously read through. Where Edward is in Bella's room and they're arguing, and eventually it dies down and he can't help but be drawn to her. Then it's like it's more than just her blood, it's actually her now, as a person, and then they kiss…well you know. It's my favorite because, to me, that's when it starts to get serious… He's willing to overcome what's natural to him just for her, and she's willing to risk everything just for him… "

"Would you like to go over it now?" I felt obligated to suggest it after the way she had just analyzed it.

She shrugged a shoulder, "Sure," she said in a slightly upbeat tone.

We went over the lines, putting a little more acting into it than just reading them for the sake of testing our memory like we had been doing before. She sat on the pool step still, and I moved closer until I was almost wedged between her knees. I don't think either one of us noticed how close I was getting as the scene was coming to a conclusion. Meg gave her last line and I stepped forward and _kissed _her.

It was much more heated and wet than Edward could ever give Bella in that moment of time- but then again I wasn't Edward. Even as we were 'acting'- reciting lines, I only said them, didn't think them. I was still me and no matter what words came out of her mouth she was still Meg. I wanted to and could physically kiss her. I'd take advantage of it and thrive off the fact that we were both human and capable of it unlike our fictional counterparts.

My lips felt numb and tingled at the contact with hers and the sound of hot breath mixing. My hand brushed the top of her knee that stuck out from the water. The feeling of her skin underneath my seemingly rougher hands was softer than I remembered it from the brief moments I had touched her before. Her lips however, being a completely new experience for my mouth, was thrilling. My mouth was slightly parted against hers, but her pucker never faltered, she stayed still.

The kiss was over too soon-

Her wet, warm palms touched my shoulders and shoved me back.

"That was my turn to push you away." she muttered, standing up and climbing the steps.

I couldn't even register what had just happened… did I just …throw myself at her? Kiss her? (yet not fully, not how I _really _wanted to)

"_What_? Meg, what'd _I do_?" I insisted.

But she was already out of the pool and standing, holding a towel around her waist clutching it tightly in one hand.

I stayed there, dumb founded, my jaw open in surprise and confusion. She held a hand out to me, offering to help me out of the pool.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

She shook her head, her expression was unreadable except for the fact that she had her mind made up- about what or whatever it was I didn't know.

"come on, let's go." her voice was gentle, yet full of authority.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to walk me back to my room."

And that was it. I couldn't do or say anything else.

I hastily got out of the water, splashing slightly, water piddling against the pool pavement as it dripped off my body until I grabbed a towel myself. She eyed me the entire time. Just watching me. I couldn't tell if she was sorry, regretful, put off… or what.

She stood still until I reached her side and she walked ahead out of the gate. She held the door open for me this time.

I wish I was big enough to say I said thank you- but I didn't.

We walked most of the way back in silence, never realizing quite the walk it was back to her room- especially since it was filled with awkward silence.

Well awkward on my part- and unbelievably guilty. I felt like a dog with its tail between its legs. Meg, however, seemed comfortable in the silence, with whatever thoughts she had roaming through her head.

Once we were in one of the elevators, I noticed Meg was still mostly wet. She shivered as the air hit her skin. With a remorseful and repentant sight, I took my towel off and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing her arm to create heat with any friction I could provide.

Much to my surprise, she leaned into my side and let me hold her. Maybe she was just that cold, or maybe she wanted me to know it was nothing personal. Maybe it could be one in the same.

Just when I was getting used to her there, the elevator door opened automatically with a dinging sound. Meg stepped forward without hesitation, as if she completely forgot we were kind of _embracing_…

I followed her to her room.

She stopped and simply looked down at the door handle. I sighed, probably to make my presence more noticeable. It was like that moment during a date you see in the movies- like the final moment of truth. Either both or one really wants a kiss, or something more, anything at all to know the feeling is mutual. In the last seconds before that person walks through the door, it's filled with so much hope and anticipation.

Meg looked up and turned to meet my eyes, her own eyes looked like a darker green, as if her thoughts had clouded the shade of the orbs.

She gave a soft, half smile and offered me her hand. My thoughts raced at high speeds trying to recall anything that could account for such behavior and actions as she was acting now. Did I read her wrong?

My brows furrowed in question but I took her gesture and clasped her hand in mine in case it could be anything.

The second I did I _regretted _it.

She was offering _friendship_.

I then felt the wave of rejection and disappointment wash over me.

Nevertheless, the gave my hand a squeeze and took a step forward, her hand slightly turned the doorknob to her room while the other half of her body turned toward me. She used my hand to pull me down and closing her eyes, she kissed my lips.

I was surprised as hell but otherwise blissful. Millions of words and thoughts flew through my mind the mere seconds our lips touched again- I was almost too confused to enjoy the kiss for what it was. Light, gentle, sweet, addictive.

She pulled away, pulled her hand out of my own and went inside.


	6. The Start of the Strike

**APOV**

As we got into the months of preproduction, members of the cast spent more and more time together.

Besides seeing Meg I was starting to spend time with the actors who would make up the rest of the Cullens. Our time together was more casual, just hanging out and establishing a sort of bond or camaraderie. Our personal relationship as actors wasn't as important as mine and Meg's were as Edward and Bella, but it was still near the top of my priority list- underneath anything Meg related that is…

As I went on to see Meg after the kissing incidents, she had gone back to normal. She still teased me and laughed and we got along even better- but she never got really intimate other than when we had to for a rehearsal. I could swear then that she took advantage of what she could get- but otherwise she made no move on me, no advances. She was friendly and we had established a good bond and a great liking to each other. She was always friendly in the way that only Meg could be- purposely mean and teasing- but underneath I thought I could feel a hint of flirtatiousness to our encounters but she always kept it hidden deep enough to where I could never analyze it fully and be sure if that's even what I really saw…

I remember picking up Meg at her room at the hotel, standing outside her door waiting for her- we were going to go over dialogue, without our scripts this time because we had to start memorizing our lines to a certain extent.

As she answered the door I couldn't help but feel pulled to kiss her. It was as if that's how we should greet each other now. It was directly after she had kissed me goodnight when I took her back to her room from the pool. I had to restrain myself,-biting my lip and keeping my distance- even though she was the one who made the last move. I didn't want to go and mess it up. She seemed perfectly fine too. She didn't act awkward or try to drop little hints towards me suggesting she wanted more… suggesting that she liked me… as more than a fellow actor.

I decided I was going crazy. I had liked Meg far too much too soon. It was insane really. I had never heard of anyone falling too quickly or so hard… none of my friends could relate, no one I even knew… no one…

Except maybe the character I was playing.

But he was just fictional. There'd be no advice there for me, no cues or tips on how to handle this. Right?

Either way, I couldn't bring myself to mimic someone who hasn't even real- a figment of an author's imagination. I had too much pride to do that. I would either get Meg myself or not at all. I would not resort to using Edward Cullen.

Forget Edward Cullen.

No one's Edward Cullen, not even me. I may look like him, they can dress me up like him, dye my hair and give me contacts but at the end of the day I'd be stripped down and all that'd be left was me- as sad and sorry as that sounds. I tied not to let it bother me. Besides, Edward Cullen had his girl problems too. Bella wasn't always irrevocably, fully, completely, utterly his- there was that Jacob Black character to disrupt the picture.

I wondered for a fraction of a second if Meg had a real life Jacob Black hidden somewhere, waiting for her in the wings. Maybe he wasn't even an actor. Maybe it was someone from school- someone she's known far longer than me. What would I do then? Nothing. I couldn't compete with something like that… could I? I asked myself the same question except this time I didn't have the answer for myself. I never had the answer for myself these days. I thought I knew how to handle my life. I thought I knew it was only acting. I should know better. But it was hard not to pretend that maybe Meg could like me as much as she pretended to when we were Edward and Bella.

**MPOV**

It was a few weeks after nearly everyone went home from the hotel. I was back in New York and I had just gotten home from spending the first half of my day with the actor who'd be playing Jacob Black. I hadn't seen much of him, so we spent the day getting to know each other more and even read a few lines just to make us feel like we had accomplished something at least remotely work related. He was a cool kid. Kid. I couldn't really see him as a 'guy'- the way I saw Adam. It was strange, I remember thinking as I was with Alex (Jacob)- how different he was in my eyes compared to Adam. Was it all just because of the roles they were playing? I thought it had to be more. Adam and I were almost immediately flirty off the bat- with Alex he was definitely more friend material rather than crush material. He was a guy I could see setting up with my best friend and being happy about it rather than dating him myself.

I dashed home though afterwards, bounding up the stairs to my room and cleaning up. My mom was the only one home and even though I was old enough to take care of my own matters- she felt the need to remind me Adam was coming over this afternoon and that my room could use some straightening up.

I was excited to see Adam. He'd be in town for a few days and I was pretty sure we'd be spending his entire trip together. An hour or so later, my mom called me down, saying someone was here.

I went and opened the door- and Adam was standing on my front doorstep. I smiled at the sight of him there- it was strange having him at my house but he looked good in it. I was probably more attracted to him than I remembered.

It was sort of like how Edward had grown accustomed to Bella's scent the more time he spent with her, but then had to start over once he left her and came back. It was sort of that way with Adam and his looks and his charm and warming personality.

He smiled back at me and I grabbed him by the wrist and darted up the stairs with him to my room- only after we stopped in the kitchen, intending to introduce him to my mom- but she must've stepped out, probably to go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner.

I led Adam up the stairs and showed him to my room.

I had our dialogue book open on my bed, but I swept it away and sat down on the mattress, pulling Adam down with me.

He sank into the bed and slid next to me, our sides nearly touching but I ignored the fact.

I turned my attention instead to the TV right in front of us. I had it set up already for playing video games and grabbed the control from off my bed.

He laughed, "So is this what you do in your spare time?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised how good I am. It's become quite the hobby with nothing but guy friends… I sort of had to get into it or I'd be lost," I said casually, staring up at the screen and setting it to two player after handing Adam a controller.

"Oh.." was all he said.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and shrugged a shoulder but I could tell by the distant look in his eyes it was something. He stared determinedly at the screen as it loaded and I watched him, wondering what it was I had said.

I took this moment to fully notice the sight of him- he was wearing dark pants, not jean material, but he filled them out quite nicely. His t-shirt was plain and casual but was once again too loose on his body- better fitting than the one he had worn the night of the dinner, but still loose nonetheless. The hollow of his throat was visible just above his neckline that hung crookedly around him. I wished he'd wear tighter clothes. You could just tell, just imagine the kind of body he hid under the cotton. It was almost too much to even try to guess what he looked like with no-

I stopped myself at that point. I had let my mind wander way too far.

The day Adam and I went to the pool I had decided it was best to remain friends- good friends, great friends…. But anything more would only complicate matters. Our job had to come first- and besides, it was all too fast and too soon to be thinking of anything else. I didn't want to pursue anything with Adam, and tried desperately to not lead him on… but that night I couldn't help but give him his real kiss, cause even though he had kissed me first when we were talking as Edward and Bella, I knew it was Adam who wanted that kiss more. I wanted it too just… not now.

And what if, what if things had gone further or we let things get deeper and what if after that everything just got messed up? Adam and I would no longer like each other but we'd still be stuck doing this movie. Where would we be then? That was the worst case scenario. I couldn't imagine ever not liking Adam, even just in general, but I didn't want to push it or take things for granted.

**APOV**

Something inside me flared up when Meg said she had nothing but guy friends. I didn't know what it was, it just caught me off guard how completely it took over me.

Oh yeah, it was jealousy.

I was insanely jealous. I knew I had no legitimate reason to be, I just didn't like the idea that maybe the way Meg acted with me was how she acted with any other of her guy friends. I pushed it aside, not wanting to think about it, forcing myself to forget it. There was no use in me getting jealous. No point. Meg and I weren't together. Right now the jealousy would only be a feeling- I had no means or right to act on it.

I tried just staring at the TV screen to cover the emotion, but I was distracted eventually.

Meg got off the bed and bent down in front of the TV stand to fix something with the video game system. The action was innocent, it's not like she was purposely doing it in front of me- in the shorts she was wearing… and with the way her t-shirt rode up… exposing the small of her back as she bent over…

With the way she moved, so comfortable and easily, you'd think she knew the sort of effect she had on me. But she didn't. I was pretty sure Meg was still oblivious to the kind of body she had. I had to look away otherwise it was going to be difficult to remember this visit was strictly for job related purposes…

But it didn't feel like it. It felt like two friends hanging out. Even though this was only my first time over at her house, I felt utterly at ease. Everything with Meg was either blissfully easy and content or insanely confusing and frustrating.

She sat back on the bed and the game was finally starting.

It was a fighting game. For about half an hour we went at it, back and forth, it was so time consuming and addicting I was able to forget the charming girl sitting so close to me. We got pretty into it too- Meg was rather competitive- then again so was I.

And I wasn't afraid to result to cheating to have my way.

I nudged her in the side, trying to throw her off balance- she laughed but was otherwise unaffected in the game and I needed her score to go down. Meg was good. I had to be better.

I nudged her a little harder but it still didn't work, and I was unwilling to increase the force yet again, so this time I opted to be a little more straight forward. I reached over and hit the controller out of her hands. She objected loudly and had to practically walk across the room to where I had flung the thing, the cord stretching out as far as it could go without being unplugged.

Before she came back I stretched my legs out on the bed, taking up the entire edge of the mattress where we had both been sitting, leaving no room for her once she came back.

"Hey that's my spot!" she whined, her hands on her hips expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Too bad so sad" I smirked and continued playing, taking advantage and beating up her video game character to a pulp while she was distracted.

"Fine then, I'll just sit here…" came her voice, which sounded like a distant mutter as I was too far gone with the game.

I was shot back to reality though as she stood in front of me, completely casual and nonchalant- and yet there was a hint of apprehension to her that I could feel.

I felt it too, my heart rate picked up when I realized what she was doing.

She took a seat on my lap. Just settling herself there, as if it were as natural as ever- and yet she did it on purpose.

If this was my payback for cheating in the game, I'd gladly take it.

I dropped my game controller for two reasons- it was hard to see the TV screen anymore with Meg in front of me, and secondly I just didn't care.

I thought I could feel her tense as my controller hit the ground but she stayed cool and kept on playing the game. My hands went to the tops of her legs, spreading out with my palm on the smooth skin of her outer thighs. My touch was just light enough, just casually taking in the feel of her skin. She didn't stop me. I mean it's what she wanted, wasn't it? She started it. It seemed like Meg always started it…

She wiggled in my lap slightly, lifting herself up just a bit. I pulled her back down with my hands on her waist, holding her firmly in place. She laughed lightly under her breath and before I knew it she threw her controller down and turned to face me.

I held my breath for a moment. She hadn't been this close, not even during our intimate scenes as Edward and Bella. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hands came up to touch my face, her eyes half- closed as she stared down at my lips, all the while her chest was lightly pressed against mine.

"Now tell me…." she started, in a light, soft tone, "what's really bothering you? Why are you being so mean to me today?"

"Mean to you today? I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head, as I did I let my lips brush against her chin.

Her lips curved into a sly smile, "You're such a terrible liar," for reason she was slightly amused, "I can tell something's up… what's on your mind?" she persisted and I couldn't resist the urge to take this conversation elsewhere..

"Right now? You really want to know?" I raised an eyebrow and gripped the back of her legs, holding her closer to me. She leaned back and let her hand drop to my chest, scoffing but otherwise amused more than annoyed.

"No, Adam, earlier… you seemed much too quiet. Was it because of what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"Adam! When I was talking about my guy friends!" she exclaimed. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Can we not talk about this? It makes me feel stupid."

"Stupid??" she shot me an incredulous look.

"Yes…stupid."

"Adam, why on earth would that-"

"Because I'm jealous, Meg! And I know I have no reason to be- that we're only working together and all we've done is kissed and I only ever see you every two weeks or so since the hotel… but even still… I can't help it. It's just the way I am when I like somebody." I finished, slightly irritated she made me say it all out.

"Like somebody?" she breathed, all serious now.

"Uh…"

"you like me, Adam?" she asked, leaning away again so she could judge the expression on my face.

"If I said yes… what would you say?…"

"No! why do you always do that? Why do you always have to ask what I'd think before you commit to something and actually say it?!" she seemed angry now…

"Because I'm afraid of messing things up!" I yelled back at her. "Do you know how stupid you make me feel sometimes??" I glared at her. She looked hurt though. I wondered why?

"Stupid? I make you feel stupid?" her voice was weak and her eyes softened. For once it was easy to imagine that she never meant to hurt me, cause discomfort… even when I thought she did everything on purpose, the teasing, the tempting… she seemed now like she never wanted to really hit me emotionally.

I shrugged, "Meg… I don't know if you're aware of this, but… you lead me on." I stated simply, my hands falling slightly from their hold on her legs. She exhaled evenly, quietly before she turned away and left my lap altogether in one swift motion it stunned me.

"Meg- did I say something wrong?" I asked, eager.

"No… and even if you did it's not your fault. I'm sorry, Adam. I never thought about you wanted. All I ever did was what I wanted… and I didn't stop to think that maybe I could be confusing you."

"Oh."

And then I felt that very same wave of rejection hit me like it did the time when she offered me her hand outside her hotel door. When she had pushed me away when I tried to kiss her… except this time I wouldn't get another kiss from her. I wouldn't get that surprise that would give me hope that maybe I was just reading her wrong… she was being clear as day now. Her words were unquestionable. I couldn't help but feel I understood where she was coming from and saw her reason. It was the responsible, professional thing to do- even though I still liked her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Adam. I don't know what to tell you… except…" she bit her lip, thinking it over. I'd like to think this was as conflicting for her as it was for me. Maybe it was. I could only hope that somewhere, on some scale we were equal with something…

"maybe we shouldn't spend anymore time together."

"What?!" I blurted, not expecting that at all…

"Not until we have to leave for Washington… I just think if we keep going at this rate… it's not going to end good." she chose her words carefully, not wanting to say if we kept going at this rate 'someone's gonna get hurt.' I hated those cliché words.

"What about… you know, our roles? I'm afraid they won't be just as good if we spend time apart…"

Meg thought over my words, her hand under her chin in contemplation.

"Well… if you can't bring yourself to part with me…" she started, a devious, teasing smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, feeling stupid again as she was starting to knowshe had the upper hand between us and take advantage of it. "And seeing that I can't bring myself to part from you _either_…" she added, much to my relief- if only slightly- "Why don't we prepare for our roles in another way?"

"How, dear?" I asked dryly, uninterested. I was tired of her teasing and stringing me along… but at the same time I liked when she did it. It showed she still had some sort of interest in me.

"Well, we can still spend time together- but how about we just don't touch?"

"JUST DON'T TOUCH!?" I blurted, completely caught off guard, I let out a laugh, "_are you joking?_"

Meg shook her head and pursed her lips to keep from laughing at my reaction, "I think it's a good way to get into the mindset of Edward and Bella… think about it. They love each other so much and can barely even touch he's so afraid of hurting her or loosing control… and I think that's a nice metaphor, a good exaggeration for our relationship right now."

I squinted at her, glaring, but eventually my expression softened as I realized that it was probably the smartest thing to do- both professionally as a good way to prepare for our roles, and personally, as a way to slow our, or at least _my_, affection.

"Fine," I nodded, reluctantly agreeing, "when does this little… _touching strike _start then?" Meg gave a feminine little laugh at how I spat the words, as if they were filthy.

"Mmm… tomorrow?" she quirked an eyebrow and stepped towards me, one hand on my chest, pulling down the collar of my t-shirt and tracing the outline of my collar bone, her other slid up the side of my neck and into my hair to pull my face down to hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled as our lips met in a half open mouthed heated embrace. When I felt her hands slide under the hem of my shirt and brush against the bare skin of my sides I moved away, smiling against her lips as I stepped aside.

"I say it starts today."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you want the next one! :)**


	7. Not Making Out but Getting Made Over

**MPOV**

We kept to our rules and didn't touch- the most I think we ever did was an accidental brush on the arm. That was it. I was rather proud of Adam, shit I was proud of myself! It seemed the second we went on strike the more irresistible and attractive he became.

It was another night Adam and I spent together since the hotel. We were at my house, lying on the floor and I was reciting to him some lines from memory, needing him to correct me with the script if needed… a little while later I realized, as I looked up from the carpet of my room that he wasn't even following along with the script. Instead he was laying there, on his stomach like I was, propped up on his elbows and his head held up in his hand, with a half dazed sort of dreamy look in his eyes. He didn't seem to care I caught him staring.

"Adam?"

"Why don't we set more specific rules for our touching strike?" he suggested, his eyes alight with something new.

"Like?"

"How bout we can do whatever Edward and Bella can do? While Edward is rather cautious with her… they don't completely restrain from each other, do they?"

I paused, seeing his point, but knew it wouldn't work for us.

"I mean even cold, undead, blood thirsty Edward Cullen gets a little action here and there…" he smirked, chuckling softly to himself under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"No- and besides, you forgot beautiful, dazzling, sparkling, and polite." I stated firmly.

"Why not?" he questioned, his voice soft and soothing. The atmosphere of my room was so calming, all you could hear were the fan blades spinning up above us and the sound of Adam's torso against the carpet as he reached his arm out to me. The tips of his fingers traced lazy circles over the small of my back, the patch of skin that had been exposed as my jeans rode lower and my shirt a little higher from lying on the ground. He had that same sort of relaxing look in his eyes… and yet something alluring was there. I didn't know what got into him.

I sighed, "No. we can't. We agreed, remember?"

"But it wouldn't be exactly breaking any rules… or cheating… since Edward and Bella don't do much anyway…"

"Yeah, but as soon as we bend that rule, you're going to be looking for another one, and another loophole… saying, 'Oh, well technically, Edward can cop a feel- he just doesn't- so come on, Meg!'" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Adam laughed genuinely.

"No I would not! I'm offended, Meg… I see what you really think of me… some shallow, typical hormonal teenage boy?"

I snorted, "um… did you NOT just ask to break the rules? Seriously." I laughed, rolling my eyes, "really, I'm flattered but… come on now, try to stay focused."

He merely looked at me, a sly grin on his face. I knew then he was planning something, I wasn't sure what… but it would become an uphill, struggle of a battle for me from then on out. Adam stuck to the rules and never once mentioned to break them himself- merely told me I was allowed to throw in the flag whenever I wanted. It sort of reminded me in the way Edward decided he and Bella would 'try' without getting married at the end of Eclipse… and just like Bella I was tempted to take that offer- but the more noble side of me knew it wouldn't be right in the end. Adam now had the upper hand, but if I didn't let him know it, there was nothing he could do about it.

Two weeks later I flew into New Jersey to visit Adam. I arrived at the airport, feeling lost and confused, dragging along my luggage behind me. I took off my aviator sunglasses and peered around for him in the terminal. I was blinded by this great flash of testosterone induced, giant of a teenage boy with a mop of brown hair that was Adam. It was not unlike a tackle you would see on a football field- Throwing his arms tightly around my sides and pulling me in for a great bear hug that caused us both to sway a little right where we stood, stumbling back a bit at his enthusiasm and force with which he welcomed me. It was nice though. It was good to feel welcomed. We pulled away from each other with what I imagined were matching, warm smiles of endearment. I blushed as I looked down, finally looking away from him as I realized we might look like a couple separated by distance and just reunited. He kept his grin on his face and a hand on my arm as he turned and pulled me into his side as we walked away from the landing area, picking up my luggage for me.

"Come on," he said, "you can meet my mom."

I laughed but it wasn't long until I saw a woman, who looked young for having a son Adam's age, standing by the exit of the airport. She had the same facial shape as Adam and same shade of brown hair. It was so cute, he looked just like her…

"Hi!" she said, as friendly as her son. She offered her hand and I shook it, immediately feeling comfortable around her. She was so nice.

The drive to his house was a rather chatty one, rather effortless at that. It was easy to make small talk and joke around at the same time, with Adam sitting shot gun next to him mom, turning around ever so often with sunglasses of his own on now, and smiling at me or talking directly to me.

When we walked into his house- it was immediately different from my own I could tell. It was loud. Adam had explained to me he was staying with his real mom and his step dad- instead of what I expected to be his real dad and step mom, from what I had learned on the internet about him so long ago the night of the dinner…

Apparently it was close to dinner time. Two younger boys, maybe sophomores or now juniors in high school were around the table waiting for whatever the dad was making. The two boys weren't his mom's, but from the step dad's previous marriage I could tell- because they looked the complete opposite of Adam and his mother. Adam's hair was so dark in comparison to their's. They had platinum, yellow, almost white blonde hair and blue eyes- even the dad. I wondered if everyone in his family- biologically related or not- was just good looking. How very Cullen-esque. How coincidental.. Also coincidental? Adam was the most handsome- sort of in the way Edward was most beautiful out of his siblings.

Regardless, Adam's family was nice. The younger boys were funny- they and Adam often made fun of each other, but the step dad wasn't above it and often joined in with the teasing too. Adam called the dad by his first name, which wasn't awkward the way you might think it would be… but then I thought it would be even more awkward if he had called him father…. (it was all so weird, since Adam told me he called his step mom 'mom' but only because she didn't actually have any kids of her own. I thought that was nice of him…)

Eventually, when dinner was ready, Adam managed to get our plates to go- sneaking us up into his room instead of having to stay at the dining room table with everybody else. It wasn't without notice though, his stepbrothers had boomed loud cat calls as we started up the stairs- much to Adam's embarrassment.

His face flushed pink as he lead me upstairs with a hand on my back, eager to push me onward, as if stepping into the stairway would mute out their calls. He seemed to want to keep me to himself, even when everyone else was around, he seemed to make sure he always got a word in with me, always an ear in the conversation, no matter who I was talking to- especially around the two boys our age. I thought it was kind of cute. He almost seemed as if… he had dibs on me first, that the only reason why I was there was because of him, and so I was his first and foremost before visiting or conversing with everybody else.

One of the blonde brothers, Scott, had asked if when we were done in Adam's room if I'd like to go down to the basement and hear him play the guitar. Before I could answer Adam answered saying he was pretty sure whatever we were doing would take up most if not all of my visit. I kept my mouth shut, just silently taking note of everything.

As I left, Adam walked me out to the car- I'd see him the next day, since I was staying for a week and then it would be back home and then everyone would be flying out to start production- starting directly with costume and makeup. I could hear his step-brothers shouting out to him from the doorway as Adam leaned in on the open window of the car where I sat. They made fun of him for something I couldn't quite catch…

"_Good_night."

"Goodnight." I answered with a smile. He smiled back, remembering our little joke we had started the first night we met.

"Oh… I see you're actually well wishing me now."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You've grown on me." I winked, and with that the car pulled away…

The exact week we arrived on location for the start of filming, we were whisked off to the dressing rooms- everyone with their own and a sort of vanity station for everything you could imagine to transform us into our characters- makeup and hair dye and grooming products…

It was early morning. My hair was pulled up into a thick pony tail, I didn't bother to do anything to it, knowing they'd start from scratch with my hair and just dye it, straighten it, curl it whatever it was they were trying to do with "Bella's" look.

They lightened up my hair just a bit, more of a chocolate or crayon brown with red highlights that shone in the light, but not much anywhere else. They had gotten specially made movie contacts to make my green eyes brown. I was powdered to bring my skin tone down a bit, for Bella's pale complexion. I wore no makeup except for the lightest of blushes and mascara. Going through the 'makeover' made it all feel more real to me… it was _real._

The fans waiting for this movie- real. Having to act out the scenes from the book that even I fell in love with- real. Having to bring Bella to life- real. It was all real. I had forgotten about the real responsibility at hand, being more distracted with Adam himself rather than the parts of Edward and Bella, I'm ashamed to say. I decided it was time to focus, as I stared at my newly brunette, brown eyed, pale self. They could make me look like Bella and dress me up- but in the end it was my job to make it real, believable… I wouldn't be pegged a failure. I kept that in mind with every step forward…

I heard a low, cat call whistle as soon as I stepped out of the hair and makeup trailer. I whipped around on my heel, and it took me a second to even register who it was at first- even though I had already seen him earlier. Adam was leaning against the wall, a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me!" I pretended to be offended, my expression a mix of shock and horror.

He laughed walking over to me, and I swear I don't know what it is, but he seemed instantly so much taller and bigger than I ever realized. I don't know if it just really hit me now, or if because he was really turning into 'Edward Cullen.' He did look rather vampish…

Once he got closer to me, he leaned down and took a better look, his eyes squinting right in front of my face, nearing closer and closer and closer…

"What are you doing?!" I stumbled back.

"Trying to get a look at your eyes." he shook his head, "I wish they didn't make you have to wear contacts."

"Bella has brown eyes…"

"But your eyes are so much more prettier. I think they could've made an exception." he said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Oh… well.." once again I didn't know how to respond to that, to his random, seemingly out of nowhere perfect compliments that were sweet, but never cheesy.

"I gotta say, Meg, this whole Bella look is a downgrade for you," he chuckled, an amused grin on his face- I was stunned cold. So much for his compliments!!

"WELL THANKS ADAM!" I shouted and walked away as fast as I could, angry and offended.

'No! really that's a good thing!" he exclaimed, following me on my heels.

"you're basically saying I look plain right now… nothing. Not pretty."

"No…. I never said that. It's a compliment. Really. When you think about it and look deep down it was nice."

I only glared at him, he took my silence as a way to continue.

"They dyed and changed your hair, gave you different colored eyes… this 'Bella' look isn't natural to you. You were altered for this film, correct?" he asked, his voice remaining calm as if he were discussing night and day.

"Yeah…."

"So it's a downgrade, because _naturally _the way you are, the way you were _born _is beautiful. Your green eyes, your thick wavy hair…but they went and changed all that for the movie so you could be Bella." he shrugged.

"Yeah.. Whatever." I mumbled, looking straight ahead, not completely mad at him, but I still wasn't sure with what that left me with now. Currently did I look plain? No. I convinced myself. Bella wasn't plain- just in her own eyes… maybe that's my problem…

"So how do I look?" he piped up, keeping pace with me at my side even though I was nearly running along.

"HA!" I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, let's face it, you'll never be Edward Cullen handsome, but we're getting somewhere… just a little more work and I _think _you can get it."

He laughed lightly under his breath.

"You know you're not fooling anyone when you put me down that way."

"What??"

"Nothing" he shook his head and looked forward, fighting a smile that wanted to form on his beautiful face. I felt my own face get hot with embarrassment.

**To be continued… Sorry, guys, I have to stop it here. It's thunder and lightning outside and I'm going to get off the computer and stop typing now for fear I'll be struck by lightning, ha :)**** but please review if you guys want this to be continued, it'll help tremendously. Thank you so much for all the great reviews so far though!! Really. I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint, I don't really feel like something was accomplished in this chapter- but I think that's because of the thunderstorm haha. Hope you pardon this one and review!!**


	8. Cameras and Kisses

**Sorry about last chapter, I know it was definitely just a filler chapter, but I didn't intend for it to be that way. It was all just because of the thunderstorm and me being paranoid about it haha. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter, with the last one I didn't get to go into much detail like I wanted…**

**Having said that, hope you enjoy this one a lot more and please review!! Thank you all so much!**

**MPOV**

It was Sunday, and I was currently standing in a warehouse like building with plain walls but good lighting. There was a blank background hanging against one of the walls. I sat in a chair parallel to the photographer's camera stand and station. Currently, all of the "Cullen's" were out in front of the blue background being positioned and touched up before the photographer snapped the very first promotional pictures for the movie with the cast in character- sort of. The hair and makeup department were still coming up with looks for everybody that would look good on us as well as depict the character true to the books.

I watched Adam as he stood around, waiting for directions on where to stand, he was the last one they were trying to put in place. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair- I had overheard my hairdresser say they were going to cut it. My heart was pierced with the thought. He was perfect the way he was… but I suppose not very Edward-ish- yet. He was almost there. Naturally he was just tall and handsome with bright, depictive eyes and a smile that was both warm and exuberant…. Sometimes I just caught myself staring at his features. It was much the same as Bella had noticed Edward's face far more than his body- even though both were exceptional. It sort of weirded me out how many parallels I was finding between my real life now and the book… was I the only one? The only, weird, over analytical, fan/actress? Most likely.

Tomorrow we would actually start filming. The car crash scene was first. Tomorrow was also the official end of the no touching strike. I was pretty sure I was more nervous about the start of filming rather than the end of the strike, but it was always hard to tell. Adam just might make them both rather difficult.

The photographer settled on placing Adam in the middle, closest to the camera. He had his arms folded and his biceps bulged slightly underneath the fabric of his button up shirt. I swear everyway his clothes crinkled or clung to him merely hinted at what was underneath… you could just tell, even when he was completely covered up that there was some sort of hard body underneath to be desired. Sometimes, with the way I looked at him, I felt more like a boy than a girl… with the way my eyes seemed to zoom in on his physical assets more than his mental….I'd have to work on that. I was starting to feel guilty about it…

Want to know something surprising about Adam I had learned from the little visit to his house? He was smart. Like, really smart. In his class at school he was currently ranked in 5th in order of lowest to highest grade point average. It was bound to go up within the upcoming year, saying he just wanted to focus and on getting into college… which I wondered about myself…

We were making the first Twilight movie, wouldn't New Moon be next? How old would we be by then? Would high school be finished or would we need tutors on the set? And what happened after we graduated? Would we even get a chance to go to college or would there be another movie? Or what about another movie- besides the Twilight series? I always thought I'd go to college, but then I wasn't planning on signing on for my favorite book turned movie turned film franchise. Adam I think pretended to believe he'd still be able to have the normal life after… me, I wasn't too sure.

I watched as I waited until it was my turn to be brought into the shots- for now it was just the Cullen family- personally, my favorite characters. The actress playing Rosalie: Olivia, flipped her blonde over one shoulder. She was so pretty, prettier than I remembered her from the dinner party. She was tall and lean and definitely statuesque, built like all she did were pilates all day. It worked for her. Behind her stood the hunky Derek as Emmett. I didn't even call him Derek, just Emmett. He called me Bella too. Our character names had sort of just become our nicknames for each other in the last week everyone spent in rehearsal… On the other side of Adam was little, petite Laura- the first Cullen to actually befriend me from the dinner party a while back. They had tucked her hair into a short dark wig. I had heard her say she hated the wig, and when we all went in to hair and makeup tomorrow for the final time to be really made up for the movie, she was just going to tell them to chop it all off. Give her the real hairstyle rather than the wig. It was much easier. Next to her stood Brian, playing Jasper to her Alice. He smiled down on her from time to time, a hand on her hip as they posed for pictures. She looked up over her shoulder whenever there was a brief pause in shooting. I looked at them and felt glad Adam and I weren't the only ones with a little something more there…

The actors named Patrick and Gwen were playing Carlisle and Esme. I thought Gwen already looked beautiful with her caramel colored hair, perfectly matched description to the book. Patrick just looked old movie star handsome, he reminded me of an old fashioned gentleman or old Hollywood glamour. They made a handsome couple that topped off the whole Cullen family.

Adam looked the best though- coming in second, I would have to say Olivia…

There it goes again- another book coincidence… Edward and Rosalie being the most beautiful. I wondered if I was just making myself find coincidences now? It was definitely a trick of the mind, it had to be or I was going insane…

Or maybe that's how it really was. Maybe we might actually be doing a good job- even so soon- that more and more coincidences were supposed to show up.

I drifted off into space, sipping a cup of coffee when someone pulled me up by my arm- taking away my drink and swinging me over to stand with Adam.

I crashed into his chest and he looked down with an amused, happy, crooked grin. His hands went automatically to my waist.

"Hey! No touchy!"

"Photographer's orders." he smirked.

I had to give in, and started laughing myself, ignoring the people who came up to me and made sure our lighting was good and fixed my hair and tugged at my clothes… it was all blocked out to me. Currently, I was standing in front of Adam, his chest up against my back, both of us waiting to stare into the camera. I knew eventually we'd have to take more pictures, since our whole 'makeover' wasn't complete yet- but if this is what it was going to be like (standing thisclose next to Adam) then I wasn't going to complain.

Since we had made the bet I had forgotten how he towered over me when we stood so close- even though at times I could swear I really wasn't that short. Adam always said though I could be compared to a Chihuahua- such a little dog with an annoying bark and bite, thinking it was much stronger and greater than it was… when in reality it was so little. I still laughed about it to this day, remembering when he had made the insight. I countered it saying he was like a German shepherd- not big, but big enough and when it stood and posed, it almost looked proud.

Then the photoshoot began. Adam kept his hands at my waist and I sort of leaned back into him, but not fully. The pictures were fairly easy to take- we didn't exactly have to smile. We just sort of stared into the lens and listened to the photographer for whatever look he wanted to get.

When we finished, everyone changed and packed up, grabbing their things and whatnot.

I grabbed my coffee and was heading out of the warehouse- but I paused and looked around for him…

I couldn't bring myself to leave until I at least saw where he was…

Nearly all of the "Cullens" past by me as I stood by the door just in front of the parking lot.

Olivia gave me a hug goodbye. She and Laura I already considered buddies. They were just cool and nice. The Cullen boys were cool too, but there was just a bond with the female cast that couldn't be compared to the male one. I think they felt it too…

I sighed and had been waiting for at least 15 minutes, I looked frantically one last time over my shoulder but no Adam… I was disappointed…

I turned around begrudgingly and nearly ran into two people-

"Oh I'm sorry!" I automatically wailed.

"It's ok!" came a perky, polite voice. I looked up and saw a girl about 15 or 16... Wow, just a year younger than I was now that I think about it… and yet they felt so much younger than me- was it because I was making a movie?

She looked nervous, almost like she was shaking- and I was again reminded of the image of a Chihuahua for the second time today.. My eyes were wide with surprise, but I managed to look down and see what she was holding…

The hardcover book of Eclipse…

Oh….

"Can I help you?" I asked, with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you could sign this for us, please?" she asked in a small, almost afraid voice. I felt bad, even though I hadn't even done anything. How could these people be fans of you- of the book, the movie- and yet be practically afraid to make eye contact? I could relate though. It was understandable. I was a Twilight fan too before I got into this…

"Of course!" I exclaimed, taking the book out of her hands in a way that I hoped showed just how okay it was for her to even ask for an autograph.

She handed me a marker and I heard the other girl with her mumbled a thank you, I looked up and smiled at her so she wouldn't be left out…

I opened up the book's front cover and found the title page. I was just about to sign my name when I noticed another signature- Adam's.

Where had they gotten a hold of him? Shit, I actually knew him and I couldn't even find him right now. Maybe he might've went out another way… but why? Didn't he want to say goodbye? Or maybe it was nothing… probably nothing… I was overreacting.

I glanced up at Adam's signature on the paper and took my time writing out my autograph- just so I could read what his said simultaneously…

_Hey girls! Thanks for the support and the kisses!- Adam_

Kisses? Oh hell no. I nearly threw the book down. Something jealous raged inside of me, this ugly, irrational, green envy monster…

It didn't care I had no reason to be jealous. It didn't care that in reality- they'd probably never see Adam again… it didn't care.

The fact that they had kissed him, in some shape or form, when I had decided to go on a stupid strike and had been deprived of his lips and his face for who knows how long now- was inexcusable. It was unfair! I wanted to throw the book back at them and yell get out of here!

But instead, I took a deep, quiet breath, and smiled as I handed them their book back.

"Thank you! Really! So much… you're gonna make such a great Bella!" they said. I laughed modestly and smiled back at them.

"Aw, thank you! You guys are so sweet! Thanks for supporting us, it means a lot."

And it did- really. Just…. You better not be stalking Adam Povelli or bestowing any kisses on him of any kind.

"Bye… goodnight." they said.

"Buh-bye" I said.

Get the fuck out of here- I thought.

I sighed heavily to myself as I walked back to the hotel escort car- when I heard this rush… the sound of feet stampeding the pavement…

I turned to see Adam's overexcited, energetic face come racing towards me, going too fast to really stop himself in time… he crashed into me- wrapping his arms around me to keep me from falling, but otherwise we stumbled back together just as I was about to get into the car.

"Hey!" he said.

"Woah, can we turn the volume down a notch?" I half laughed, my hand going directly to my hear.

"Sorry!" he said, still loud and laughed, the sound was almost giddy as I realized he was eating something… and had a little bag of something in his hand. I eyed it curiously.

"Adam, are you… _hyper_?" I squinted at him, you'd think at his age it would be "Adam, are you high?" but no… it was as if… he was on a sugar rush…

He threw his head back and laughed more. "Yeah I guess you could say so… did you see those girls? Fuck, I don't know how they got here, but they brought candy!" he held up the small bag- and I realized they were _Hershey's kisses_…

That's what he meant? Thanks for the _chocolate _kisses? His autograph was so misleading… I felt so incredibly stupid now. I felt my face flush with heat. I felt… so mean.

"They didn't give you any?" he mumbled through cheeks stuffed with candy, like a squirrel.

"No. They didn't." I couldn't keep the irritated voice out of my tone. Oh well.

"Oh. Well that's too bad… want some? I won't be able to sleep once I get back to the hotel if I eat them all by myself, they're hella good though." he mumbled again, tossing up a chocolate kiss in the air to catch in his mouth.

"I hate you." I turned towards the car door and bent to get in. he was… so childlike in that moment, it was hard not to swoon over him. Adam could be so innocent, and yet sinfully seductive. Sometimes he looked like sex, sometimes he looked like… a boy. A little boy. Just laughing and wanting to have fun.

"Hey! What did I do?" he objected, I rolled down the window to the car once I got in, and smiled at him to know I was only kidding- kind of, in a sense. I meant it in the best way possible. He was too much for me.

He stood backed away from the car as it was put in drive, his expression almost vacant, merely blinking, the bag of candy hanging limp in his hand.

"I love you, Meg Copper."

**Hope it was better. Reviews most appreciated :) Thanks guys.**


	9. Bronze

**APOV**

She didn't hear me. Meg, I love you. She didn't hear…

I couldn't decide if that was typical Meg- pretending not to hear, pretending not to care, deciding not to acknowledge it, or maybe she just genuinely… did not hear me…

And then I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. I had said it- and it wasn't completely a lie, although I had nothing to compare it to. I didn't know what love was, what it really felt like, how to recognize it… but I knew enough to know it would be Meg I could love- in time, and not much of it…

I had said I loved her- in the sense that she's nearly always on my mind, she's the first person I want to talk to, the first one I want to be around, who's opinion and impression I try so hard to make, the one that has the strongest hold on me. That kind of "love"- the infatuated, smitten, 'I'm so fond of you' type of love. I meant it in the way you say you love your favorite person or favorite actor or singer… you can use the word love to describe such a high level of admiration and liking, although it's not the traditional use of the word. Having said that, it wasn't the only way I was using the word pertaining to Meg. I could love her. I could fall in love with her…

Maybe I already was? Who knew. I just had this gut feeling deep down inside of me that sooner or later things would get serious. Someone might cave in and give in to their cravings, physical or emotional, I was ready for them both. The fact of the matter was though we had only known each other for a few months now… but we'd be spending the rest of the year together making this movie… there would be time for me to understand what it really was what I was feeling.

But for now, I was relieved she hadn't heard me- and if she did she chose not to acknowledge it- but I was almost sure she hadn't. I took comfort in that, knowing I could always tell her I loved her, but once I said it it would be harder to take it back or erase that. I didn't want her to shut me out or put a strain on our friendship. So for now.. I'd go on and try to decipher what Meg was feeling…

Hoping it would be that same kind of "love" too, for me.

**MPOV**

First day of shooting. I couldn't believe it was finally here. I left my trailer, my hair already curled in dark brunette waves, powdered pale skin and pink tinted lips- I dodged around the backside of the hair and makeup trailer, avoiding any fans that had lined up at the edge of the set behind security fences.

I had only one thing on my mind- find Adam and make fun of him relentlessly.

Once I got inside, I looked around at all the different hair and makeup stations and vanity mirrors with the yellow glow of light bulbs framing them. Different sorts of hair tools and supplies and makeup sets labeled for different characters scattered all across the desktop of the vanities. I saw two busy stations. One was nearest to me by the door, my eyes darted to it and caught glimpse of Laura who smiled cheekily. She waved as we looked at each other through the mirror. She was getting her hair cut. I gave her a thumbs up as I passed by her, signifying the new hairstyle looked good. Very Alice Cullen.

I kept walking however, till I reached the other occupied vanity.

There, sitting slumped over with his elbows on his knees was Adam. He sat quietly and at ease as the stylist woman moved about her work station, scissors in hand, looking for something else it seemed…

He hadn't seen me yet. My heart picked up as did my steps as I quickly made my way over to him, just excited to see him. I smiled warmly down at him as he looked up to me, seemingly so low beneath me in his sitting position as I was standing. My heart sunk then, realizing what they were about to do to him. I don't care what Edward Cullen looks like. They were messing with Adam and he was perfect the way he was. I pouted in sympathy and he straightened up just a bit, his arms opening. I went and sat on his lap, his strong legs and thighs making the perfect seat, especially with the way his jeans clung to him.

I turned around to face him, my expression in grief, "_Oh_, they have to cut your hair…" frowning, I whined. I ran my hands through the sides of his hair, he smiled softly, seeming quiet this morning for some reason… I pulled his face closer to mine and surprising even myself, my eyes drifted shut and I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Adam responded just enough, puckering his lips to reciprocate the gesture. When I pulled away one of his hands fell and laid in my lap across my knees.

He sighed and smiled a little more this time, the smile reaching his eyes- and yet there was a certain dim feel to them, like he was holding something back. I bit my lip for a second, trying to figure it out… I couldn't remember the last time we had talked… oh wait…

I had told him I hated him- but he couldn't have taken that seriously? I decided not to think about it or even pursue that idea, thinking it was ridiculous. At least I hoped it was… he should know me well enough by now…

But then again… I wasn't exactly opening up entirely to him either. In a friendship way or romantically… regardless, I hadn't let my guard down. Was that what was bothering him? Why now all of a sudden??…

I let my hands gently rest on his cheeks, reveling in the way his warm skin felt under my hands. "I missed this." I said finally, referring to the touching, the contact… anything… "This is the official day the strike is over." I smiled, hoping to put him in higher spirits.

"You remembered." he smiled.

"Of course." I was slightly offended he had said that… was I really that heartless? "I got done in hair and makeup early… so I thought I'd come here and makeup for lost time," I tried to joke, but he still wasn't picking up on the good humor.

"Meg you don't have to. We don't…" he paused, looking around to see if anyone would hear, "we don't have to… you know? We don't need to do anything but our jobs. All we need is a solid foundation, a steady… _bond_… to perform our roles and we have that. We don't have to take it further if you don't want to. All that suggestive talk about… being physical, I was just kidding… you don't have to Meg. We don't have to." he repeated. His eyes bearing straight into mine. I couldn't believe he was telling me this… it was like the moment I was actually going to him- kind of- he had just backed away from me- kind of…. It was a rotten feeling. It was a terrible feeling.

Stunned and trying to shake the sting of hurt I felt, I decided to joke about it, pretending not to take him seriously. What else could I have done?… "Oh I get it. Now you don't want to cause they made me into plain Bella. I see how it is." the corner of my mouth twitched with an attempt at a teasing smile, but I think the worry and fear showed too much underneath. If he saw it, he didn't react to it.

He just rolled his eyes, smiling a little more. "No, that's not it, Meg…" he sounded just the tiniest bit exasperated, "I'm Edward remember? You're beautiful to me regardless."

"Sure, Adam… sure." I nodded and put on a smile as I got up from his lap. Much to my disappointment, he let me go. It may have been because he didn't care to try to get me to stick around or because the stylist was finally ready to work on him and cut his hair. I hoped it was the last option, but neither one would surprise me.

I stepped out and looked up to the overcast skies. I was glad it was rainy here. I always liked the rain, unlike my character.

I kept walking and before I knew it I had stepped into Olivia, the Rosalie actress.

She looked down at me from her supermodel height, her naturally blue eyes replaced with gold as she blinked at me a moment and smiled… but her smile quickly dropped when she saw my attempt to smile back wasn't as impressive.

"What's wrong?" she asked, flipping the golden waves of her hair over her shoulders and out of the way. I shrugged.

"Nothing… at least I thought nothing… I didn't know anything was wrong."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowing trying to understand.

"Ugh… I don't really want to say.." the pit of my stomach fell just thinking about the subject. "I can't really say… just… I guess friend problems." Friend? Really? Did I really call Adam just that? Was that all he was? Would he say the same about me? Or maybe I was just flattering myself thinking he'd say something more…

Olivia thought about it a moment, "how good of friends are you?"

"Um… I'm not sure. I don't want to name names…" I trailed off, even though I'm pretty sure she'd be able to know who and what I was talking about pretty soon, it just gave me some comfort in not being specific. "but we only just met a couple months ago…"

"Oh…" her tone suggested she knew exactly what I was talking about. Who else would I be talking about other than the actors we all met a couple months ago? Namely Adam.

"Yeah… you know… I think I did something to… hurt them? I'm not sure. But they're not exactly acting like themselves around me."

Olivia gave me a half smile. I noticed finally that we were walking to the food trailer, she had an empty coffee in her mug she probably intended on refilling. "You could always just talk to them, be straight forward. Tell them whatever it is you did you didn't mean to, I'm sure."

"Maybe…" I still wasn't sure. "Maybe I need to apologize."

"Perhaps." her musical voice agreed.

We walked in silence and she was filling her cup with steaming coffee before I knew it. "Whatever it is, don't let your guy problems get you down… Remember you have a say in it too. Your can influence the outcome, you know? Does that make sense?" she raised an eyebrow, I merely nodded, still hung up that she had called out my situation exactly and knew enough to know it of course had to be about some guy…

She smiled radiantly and turned to go sit down, I was about to follow her when the door opened and I saw a glimpse of an unfamiliar, and yet recognizable figure outside.

I turned to Olivia and said I'd catch up with her later. I snuck through the door before it even had the chance to fully close. I stepped out into the cold atmosphere, clutching my jacket tighter around me in search for the sight I had just seen.

Then I saw it. Or I saw him, rather.

Adam, which I couldn't believe it was, was standing along the wall of the school we were filming at. He looked nervous. He looked… kind of scared. Kind of lost. Worried. It was a strange sight to see. I just wanted to get to him.

He didn't see me coming until I was halfway there, and when he caught sight of me I felt my face flush with heat and embarrassment. However, he was the one who looked embarrassed.

He turned his back on me, his hands in his pockets and arms sticking to his sides slightly, as if he could hide or disappear from sight. He seemed like he wanted to. When I stepped up to him he was still half turned away from me and ran one hand nervously through his hair.

His hair…

Was short. Decently shorter than it was before and now a shocking shade of bronze. The color was brilliant against the dim, dull background of the sky above him. He looked paler too. The makeup people did well on him. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach- almost like a longing, or… a realization of how beautiful he looked. Beautiful. I was embarrassed even to myself I had used the word. What would Adam think if he knew? Oh, god.

"Adam?" I asked finally as I heard him sigh exasperatedly.

"Yeah…" I heard the cringe in his voice. He winced as he finally turned around to see me. The makeup people had finally put the finishing touches on the look of his character for the movie. His hair was styled in a way that it was supposed to look like it was messy, and yet it was intentional. He caught me staring at it and his pale hand darted to it as if to pull it all away just to keep me from gazing at it. He ruffled his hair, trying to make it look better or mess it up more I wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" I tried not to laugh. I had pity for him at least. He seemed so uncomfortable.

"Um… have you seen this hair? It looks so bad on me!" he shouted, his passion for it evident.

"No it doesn't!"

"yes it does! Never have I had my hair this short! Never! I hate it! They put all this hair stuff in it… it just… it just looks like I was in some boy band!" he sputtered in equal disgust and embarrassment.

I laugh out loud now, "What?! Stop being ridiculous! It does not. It looks really good, Adam…_really_." I insisted with all the conviction I could muster. After all, I was full heartedly telling the truth. He looked great. Too great. It hurt to look at him now.

He stopped, his hand dropping from his hair and he stared at me as if he was realizing I really was telling the truth… it dawned on him that I actually meant it.

"Really?" he spoke evenly, yet cautiously.

I nodded, "Honestly, Adam. You look…" I paused, suddenly feeling shy. His eyes widened a fraction and he seemed to stop breathing as he waited for me to finish. He took a step closer. I gulped. "so handsome."

His eyes darted away from mine as soon as I said it. It made me feel bad… rejected almost, but I figured he was just being bashful now. A part of me wished he would step up, say something, say thank you. He had no idea how hard it was for me to admit that, it was almost like admitting defeat.

I was stupid to lead him on, I was stupid to never be clear about how I felt, I was stupid to try and pretend it was nothing and to try and force myself to be indifferent and feel nothing at all. Because this is where it all got me. He was distancing himself from me. I never wanted that. Even on my worst day that's not what I ever wanted.

I pursed my lips and felt vulnerable as I stood before him. I wished I could do things differently… but since I knew I couldn't I would find a way to effect the outcome, or what was happening now. I remembered what Olivia said.

However, I didn't get to start working on it.

We were dragged away and lead inside to shoot the Biology classroom scenes.

Perfect, I thought. Something as tense and awkward as what I was feeling right now.

* * *

**Please review.. sorry it took so long to update, but the reason is because it doesn't seem like it has enough readers or reviews and my other story is doing better so I updated that one much sooner. However, I want to continue this one too, so review and let me know if that's what you guys want. thank you to all the adds and alerts and reviews so far with this story though. The reviews I do get are awesome so thank you!**


	10. Confiding

**APOV**

I sighed heavily as I entered the school hallway- your typical looking public school we were filming at. I lost sight of Meg as we were shuffled around and bossed by the production crew. I looked around and saw the rest of my Cullen "family" being walked to the cafeteria where they were going to set up shooting. I was told Meg and I were scheduled to do one quick biology scene- which consisted of me giving her dirty looks and flinching away from her as she got embarrassed and blushed like crazy. There wasn't any dialogue really, so if Meg and I got our looks down right in a couple takes, we'd be able to join the rest of the cast in the cafeteria.

I took my seat in the classroom. No Meg yet. I thought maybe I shouldn't be thinking about her right now- I shouldn't still be in my own personal mindset. I should be concentrating on how Edward was feeling… but for some reason I couldn't do it.

Meg was actually being really nice to me today. And I blew her off. I didn't mean to- not so harshly- but I didn't think it was good for myself to continue to let her walk all over me…

I sighed, irritated with myself. Even at her worst, she was only misleading.. I shouldn't have gone that far to say she "walked all over me." and besides, even if she did, I had let her.

It was time I grew some balls and did something about it.

And just as I decided that, as if on cue, Meg walked in. I hadn't noticed before the wavy, soft ringlets her hair was styled in, how much they had deepened her hair color from its natural shade, and the way her cheekbones were distinguished with the lightest shade of blush. Even 'Bella's' costume and look couldn't completely drain out Meg's beauty.

She came and sat down next to me, without a word. I wanted to say something, we hadn't started shooting yet, everything was still getting ready….

I had poised myself to tap her on the shoulder, but then I didn't know if that was best. She could've already been getting into the mind of Bella and I didn't want to disturb her… and I didn't want to distract her with matters between us personally and therefore take away from our acting in the scene.

I huffed impatiently, knowing I'd have to keep quiet for now…

We finished the scene in two takes. It was fairly simple. I had so much going on in my mind I didn't take the time to notice or be nervous that this was our first time actually acting, seriously for the film.

Meg stood up to go.

"Wait." I muttered, half hoping she'd hear me, even though I couldn't bring myself to fully, flat out ask her. I left it up to fate to see if she'd heard.

And she did. She turned around, looking at me blankly, and yet almost expectantly. Like I should have a reason for wanting to walk to the next scene with her. She had never questioned me before… was it because of what I said earlier?

"You were… you were good in that scene." I told her, and immediately regretted it. I wanted to talk personally with her again, not work oriented. Stupid.

"Thanks" she smiled softly.

"You're welcome."

We got to the cafeteria which was a loud, chaotic mess. They were messing with all the lighting, complaining it was a little too bright for vampires. I sighed, just relieved we wouldn't have to go straight into a scene again.

Just as I was about to sit down, a production assistant come up to me and tells me I can go- go back to my trailer or get something to eat- our stand ins were coming and would fill in our spots in the scene while the production crew tried to fix the lighting or we had to wait it out for it to get darker.

I didn't complain.

I got up and just left the building.

I saw Meg out of the corner of my eye walking over to the edge of the parking lot. Confused, I furrowed my brows and looked after her. I mean, I'm pretty sure she knew where she was going, but it looked unsettling none the less. I followed her.

She never turned back around to see me. She made straight for her target. That's when I noticed a small group of people standing in the trees outside of the fence of the parking lot. I smiled, realizing she was only going over for the sake of the people who gathered there, hoping to get a look. Oh how nice of her.

I kept a decent distance behind her so she wouldn't hear my tracks. I had my hands in the pockets of my jacket. As we got closer to the crowd gathered there, the excitement increased. I could hear the screams and squeals as we walked closer. I smiled and laughed under my breath, knowing that Meg didn't know the screams weren't all just for her...

I was just a few steps behind her now, and I waved from over her shoulder to the fans behind the fence. It was like every move you made only elicited more sounds from them, higher in volume every time. It almost made you want to jump up and do some kind of dance- give them something a lot more worthwhile for them coming so far away from home, or from wherever they're from, and for waiting so long in the cold just for a chance to see you. It was humbling in a way, but at the same time I could see how some people could let it get to their heads.

"Wow, quite the warm reception we have here." I leaned forward and spoke in Meg's ear. She jumped and let out a scream to rival one of the fan's.

She whipped around to face me, "Were you following me?"

"What if I was?"

"Stop that. Why were you following me?"

Oh crap… she sounded sort of… angry and yet anxious. I frowned down at her. I had approached her with a feeling of playfulness, of joking around, I hadn't thought she'd react this way. Was it really all because of what I had said to her before? I didn't think it was that severe… but to her, was it really? Maybe she took what I said to heart. And maybe I underestimated the hold I had on her… or I don't know. Meg was so confusing to read, almost impossible to figure out. Now she was irritated with me, her eyes demanding and glaring. For a moment we had forgotten about the reason we were there- I was vaguely aware of the fans snapping photos and recording with their cell phones and video cameras and I wondered if it would eventually find it's way onto the internet…

I wondered if I cared if it did.

Maybe later, maybe not ever.

"Meg… I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal… look, you can ignore me later if you choose to, but for right now… don't you think it would make these guys' day if they got to meet both 'Edward' and 'Bella'?" I smiled, trying to reason with her to see my point, and more than that, I just didn't want her mad at me- but I might have to work on that another time. She continued to glare. "After all, what's one without the other?" I tried again. She finally sighed and I knew she had surrendered, at least momentarily and we both turned around to face the fans.

As the time went on and no one came looking for us for filming, the more relaxed and fun we had interacting with the people. There were only about 8 of them there. They were all huge fans and said they were excited about the movie and that they knew we'd do a great job…

After a while, you sort of just forgot media was all around you. Other than about five digital cameras snapping pictures every two seconds, one girl had her cell phone out recording and another girl had a sleek and small Sony camcorder. I teased briefly with her, asking if this was going on YouTube… she only laughed… thinking I wasn't serious. But I really wanted to know…

Meg had gotten out of the mood I had caused her. She smiled and laughed and it was such a captivating sight. Her eyes lit up like she was having fun.

Finally, Meg and I decided it was time to go. We told everyone bye and thank you and turned around to walk away.

Meg sighed again- but happily this time. She looked up at me and smiled. Before I knew it she leaned into my side and wrapped her arms around my waist and held on as we walked. I laughed and gave her a small kiss on top of her wavy haired head, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad at you? I was never mad at you." she answered, seeming confused.

My brows puckered together, "But… then why did you-?"

"Well, maybe I snapped a little when you snuck up on me… but… I was never really mad. Annoyed maybe, but just because you scared me so bad and I nearly had a heart attack- and… well… to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about what you said this morning all day… and so I think that mixed in with it." she hung her head low, as if embarrassed.

"Oh…" I mumbled lowly. "I didn't mean it. I know it was a complete turn around for me… I just, I just thought that maybe I was being too forward, too pushy… so I was trying to take it back a little. When you started talking about the end of the strike, I meant what I said- just because it's over doesn't mean something has to happen… but that doesn't mean I don't want anything to happen either… it's whatever you're comfortable with- I'm fine with too." I told her finally, trying to make up, trying to clarify, trying to apologize without really having to say "I'm sorry." but I couldn't help but know in my mind, the truth was that I was fine with whatever Meg was fine with- but that was all just for now. If I got to know her more, especially as the scenes and the dialogue and the time spent together grew, I wasn't sure if I'd still want to be only her friend. But for now, I could manage.

Meg didn't answer. I was almost too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice she hadn't answered me.

**MPOV**

Day 2 of shooting. Yesterday we had done one biology scene and a couple takes of some cafeteria material. Today- it was the car crash scene. I was looking forward to this one the most because it was mostly action. I didn't have to speak to Adam too much during it- unless it was between takes. I was feeling a little nervous about it- for professional reasons, as well as personal between Adam and I.

It was all set up, and I leaned against a wall with headphones in my ears, sighing and tapping my fingers nervously across the tops of my legs to the beat of the drum pounding in my hears- either that or it was the beat of my very own heart, out of nerves and anticipation. I wasn't sure. I could never be sure these days.

I glanced around and I saw a bunch of people crowded around today. There was basically all of the main cast, even though they weren't going to be shown in this scene, and a dozen or so extras all waiting around for the word that called for action. I looked directly ahead of me and saw people just soliciting around, waiting, watching, fans I knew, or curious natives to the state of filming. But the way they all had their cameras out, homemade posters and t-shirts- I was betting pretty positively they were all fans…

I had to look away from them though, I had to forget they were watching. I'd loose it if I focused in too much on them. So I ignored the people standing there, and the lenses of their own cameras.

Getting my mind off that, I looked around again. There was Adam- alone and solitary by himself. He was pacing back and forth, sighing and huffing deep calming breaths, or using deep breathing techniques to focus. He looked serious, as if in another place. I watched him, mesmerized, he was fascinating really. I had never seen him get prepared for a scene before. I wondered what went on in his head, what he told himself to get ready, and how he would continue to prepare himself as the scenes got more intense.

Eventually, the serious, almost brooding look on Adam's newly pale and golden eyed face was broken with a big, amused grin as the actor playing Emmett clapped him hard on the shoulder, causing Adam's leaner frame to lurch forward slightly.

"Take it easy there buddy, you just might pop a blood vessel." I could hear Derek's booming voice from across the parking lot, where I stood by the old, red, rusty pickup truck that was Bella's.

Adam answered the taunt with a laugh, shaking the concentration out of his face. To my surprise, he didn't go back to it once Derek had left him. He went back to normal and I saw him talking to Olivia.

If Olivia weren't already someone on set I considered to be a friend, or about 6 years older than both Adam and I, and happily married… I just might be jealous right now. I laughed to myself under my breath at that ridiculous thought.

I looked away from Adam- he'd be all up in my face soon enough as soon as the cameras started rolling, instead… I saw "Alice" and "Jasper" make their way to the fans across the small parking lot of the school. Laura looked so cute with her new, sheared, short hair. Brian, who played her other half, seemed to notice too…

I was glad another couple of actors on this set were flirty with each other too, but it made me wonder, were Adam and I just as obvious? I had never paid attention before if anyone ever seemed to hint anything or just know. Olivia, I'm guessing, could figure it out, especially after our little talk… but the others… I wasn't so sure about.

And then I wondered, had Adam told anyone? About me in general? Or if not, did he vaguely relay his problems to someone else for advice? Were those problems caused by me?

He was talking to Olivia still- they weren't really joking around like before. She seemed to be explaining something to him and he nodded and listened quietly, looking in thought as he stared away from her, yet with one ear towards her as he sipped a coffee.

I wondered if it were possible to confide in the same person…

Action was called. Everything was set up. It felt a bit overwhelming- to have the stunt drivers and the cars and all the kids around and people yelling and rushing over to where Adam and I were, crouched down on the ground against the red truck. It took us a decent amount of takes- currently, Adam had his arm wrapped around my waist. The director was telling him something, but I wasn't really listening. Adam appeared to be listening, but the way his hand slid slowly around the curve of my waist as he made his way to detach himself from me, I knew his thoughts were elsewhere…

His hand was purposely slow. In his own sneaky, discreet way he was just feeling the curve of my hip as Cathi chatted animatedly in his face and a stunt coordinator went over with him again of how we were supposed to dip down, his arm around my waist and him kneeling on one knee. It was all supposed to be one fluid motion with Edward's precision and grace and speed.

I had to look down or away as I smiled to myself. I wasn't ready for anyone to see that yet and I didn't want anyone to notice- Adam knew what he was doing. I wanted to play dumb and act like I hadn't noticed.

His grip was too firm, too deliberate, too slow, and… and I couldn't describe it- he was simply trying to be sly and take advantage. And even though I knew that, it didn't come off in a typical 'cop a feel' asshole, teenage boy way. It was just Adam. For some reason, it was like a sincere, display of… affection? I wish I could come up with a better word. I knew he was simply just acting on how he felt- or trying to convey he wanted to just go back to normal after what had been said this morning. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to shy away from it or not like it. It was Adam. I wondered if there was anything Adam could do I wouldn't appreciate- well maybe if he was an asshole or mean about it or demanding- but I could never see him that way. Ever.

Adam took the stunt coordinator's insight and the next few dips as Tyler Crowley's van drifted towards us were better, more fluid, although caught up in his haste, Adam sometimes ended up unsteady balanced on just one knee, especially with my weight cradled in one arm. The next take my head came a little too close to the ground as Adam dipped me. His face was leaning over me, his eyes wide.

"Whoops!" he half laughed, half sputtered as he mustered any extra strength he may have had left to make sure I didn't go back an extra inch more- otherwise I surely would've made contact with the concrete. I laughed as my leg towards the outside flew up, trying to balance, trying to pull away from the ground. Adam started laughing too.

**APOV**

Our second day of shooting finished up. It was late, but not too late… but even still, I was slightly surprised when Laura bounded over to me, just as hyper and bouncy as her on screen counterpart of Alice- and suggested we get some of the cast members to go out tonight.

I sort of laughed, kind of scoffed, "But Laura, Meg and I are only 17... We can't get into any bars around here."

She just shook her head, her smile too excited to be put down, "Who cares!? If you're in a big group no one's going to notice you… and besides, we don't necessarily have to sit in the bar area, and even if we do, you don't have to get anything…"

I pondered that thought. It was all fine by me. But then another thought struck,

"Who else is going?" I asked

"Well, Brian… Olivia came up with the idea actually, so she's going and she got Derek to get into going too, so I guess that only leaves you and Meg. I haven't asked her yet though. I think Olivia or Brian went off to get her…"

"Oh."

Laura's smile faltered only slightly as she saw the small 'o' shape of realization my mouth made.

"You don't want to go if Meg doesn't go?" she asked a question, but it was more of a statement that she already knew the answer to. I thought about it for a quick moment- of course my hesitation to answer her was only making it more true… but I couldn't figure out why. Why wouldn't I want to go if Meg wasn't? if she didn't want to or didn't feel like it, then that was her right… but why should I let it effect me?

I shrugged sheepishly, trying to divert the question entirely.

Laura smiled, "I'm starting to think you like her more than you should." she teased, yet there was a threatening undertone that suggested she had more knowledge.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Yes??" I asked, surprised and I stepped back.

"You're an actor. It's your responsibility to control how far things go…"

"So what are you saying? That I shouldn't pursue Meg? Have you talked to her?…"

"No. I'm not saying that I'm just… saying…"

I peered at her a moment as she shrugged her shoulders. She finally broke the silence and my glare with her words. "look, I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't mean anything by it… It's just…. Things like this have been on my mind lately too… and.. I could kind of see you were in the same boat…"

"Oh?" she had me interested now, now that I knew she wasn't being against me.

"Sometimes the own advice I should follow comes out of my mouth for another person in a similar situation. Even though I'm telling them the smartest thing to do, I rarely often follow it myself…" she smirked. My thoughts flashed to an image of Brian in my mind- her "Jasper" I could see what she was saying now…

"So you and…?" I trailed off, an eyebrow slightly raised.

She only nodded her head, her pixie hair cut falling into her eyes a bit, "what can I do? I like 'im."

"Laura, it's too early for this. It's only the second day of shooting. We need to pace ourselves…" I mused aloud with a tired sigh as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, walking off with her. I guess I would be going out with the cast of the Cullens tonight.

"I couldn't agree more." she muttered.

I decided not to ask if Meg was coming. I'd let fate surprise me with that one- leave it up to that.

But as we got to one of the rental cars… Brian on the driver's side, and Laura taking shot gun, I couldn't help but distinctly notice another car farther away out of the corner of my eye.

A flash of blonde hair, getting into the driver's seat, a bulky, muscle-y figure getting into the back… and the sound of Meg's light hearted laughter as she got inside the passenger's seat.

For some irrational reason unknown to me, I felt disappointed Meg hadn't chosen to ride with me.

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I hope it's good enough for now at least. The upcoming chapters are going to be better, more exciting and some stuff is going to happen so that's all good….if I get more reviews, I'll update this a LOT faster… thanks!**


	11. All kinds of moving

_She makes me move_

_Magnetic forces and super glue_

_I'm not fighting, not fighting her_

…

_You make me move with magnetic forces and super glue, my dear…_

**Adam**

It wasn't your typical night spot, I'll give you that. I followed Laura into the crowd, trailing behind her and Brian. He escorted her through on his arm, while I was starting to feel more like a third wheel- I had to keep reminding myself other people were coming so I wouldn't be alone for long…

At worst, I could hang out with Olivia all night- since she was married and her husband was away- she couldn't exactly drink and party and flirt the way the rest of us could so I'd always have her…

But I was hoping I'd have Meg. I wanted to use tonight to show her… more about me… I guess you could say. I could be fun. I could be better. I could be a friend, I could be a…. boyfriend.

I cringed at the word. But there was no way around it. I wasn't even sure if I liked that title, but if it meant neither one of us would pursue anyone else, then I'd accept it.

Laura and Brian got us a tall table near the bar, she hopped up onto the barstool, her dainty legs dangling, not even touching the foot rest on the bottom of the tall chair. Brian ordered a round of drinks as we waited for the others to get here. I drank a coke and looked around the room.

The place was dark, typically how most bars are. There was a crowded dance floor in the middle- but it wasn't the typical club music you'd expect. I heard music blasting that sounded like a band… a piano, drums, melodic guitar and a singing soulful voice, changing from normal to falsetto tones. It was refreshing I'd have to say. The walls were draped in deep purple cloth and all around were giant pillows and cozy little spots hidden away in the corner- coffee tables scattered here and there and cushiony couches. People drank out of mugs as well as beer bottles. It wasn't like any bar/night club I'd ever seen. The people here seemed to be more relaxed too, laid back, and yet there was an energy about the place that was contagious.

My eyes suddenly flickered to something that caught my attention- just to the side of me, but far across the room.

There were a few girls. They were staring at our table, huddled in together and whispering. At first I thought it was nothing… maybe they were just checking us out- but what was the point? There were 3 of them- and only 2 guys at our table- one that was obviously already occupied by Laura… then there was only me…

They weren't checking us out…

Well they were, but in the sense that… they weren't sure who we were.. Or they somehow did know exactly who we were…

Then I saw one of the girls with a digital camera.

Aha.

Twenty- something year old Twilighters? I think so. Had they followed us from the movie set or what? How did we not notice?

I cleared my throat and kept sipping on my drink. After all, there was no way to know for sure. Even if I could prove it- what could I do? If I told them to leave us alone (which currently they were, anyway) would that make me look like an ass? What about taking pictures? I'm not sure if I was ready for any kind of candid shots of me to end up on the internet…

But… being an actor- especially in this movie- you kind of had to expect it. Agreeing to play Edward Cullen- you were kind of just asking for it.

So… I decided to ignore them and I turned around to look at the front. The door swung open and I saw Olivia lead Meg through the crowd to our table. Derek (Emmett) following behind. He looked like their bodyguard. The thought amused me slightly.

"Hey everybody." Olivia smiled. She didn't take a seat, she merely stood, her shoulders as tall as the table we were sitting at.

I smiled and caught eyes with Olivia. Derek greeted everyone as well. I liked him. He was funny and a nice guy.

Then my eyes darted to Meg- she looked at me for a moment- I felt as if I were connected to her almost… a force pulling me to her. Her eyes were bright under the lights, glittering now that she had her brown "Bella" eye contacts out. I wondered if she were going to go easy on me tonight. I wondered if the tension from our first 2 days were gone… as I thought they were and should be…

And if she didn't feel that, then well, I'd have to persuade her a little bit.

Meg took a seat only after Brian asked Laura to dance. She hopped off her chair with an excited enthusiasm. Laura had been sipping on drinks as soon as we got here- finishing one just as quick as the next… she must be able to hold her alcohol… because I could tell she was trying to come off as buzzed…. When really, I think she could go for more. I realized she was trying to use the alcohol as an excuse for however she acted tonight. It was a disguise for how flirty and hands on she could get with Brian- without being too easy and obvious. I could tell and I smirked inwardly. She was a little genius if I ever did see one..

I just hoped she'd be careful.

She was acting free, as if she were a bit tipsy, and yet, it was a controlled tipsy- therefore she was faking it. It was an act. Brian didn't seem to notice. He took her good spirits and enthusiasm as encouragement- Laura was friendly with him, enough to be suggestive, but never enough to satisfy. She left him wanting more and so he stuck by her side as he led her to the dance floor- that same kind of indie, alternative music playing loudly. The place almost had an artistic vibe.

I watched them dance for a moment, Brian's hands going to Laura's hips. She looked pleased.

When I turned back- I saw Olivia and Meg talking. Derek had gone off somewhere.

As soon as I looked up though and caught their attention- Olivia flashed me a dismissive smile as she got up and left the table, abruptly leaving Meg and I alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright, white camera flash. It was almost blinding, but once I turned around, there was nothing there.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

Meg thought about it for a fraction of a second, "Sure." she nodded.

I slid my coke over to her, she laughed and grabbed Olivia's drink instead and gulped it down. I guess she wanted the alcohol…

Not anticipating that, I shrugged.

"Fine." I scoffed, faking offense and taking my completely sober soda back.

She giggled lightly under her breath.

I heaved a deep breath, glancing around again…. It was feeling awkward… where did Olivia and Derek go?…. Come back, don't leave me here alone…

**Meg**

I followed Adam's eyes to the dance floor- he was watching Laura and Brian. In a quick second, I wondered how his relationship was with the rest of the cast compared with mine.

Just as I was about to say something to him- I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I looked to see Olivia at my side. She and Derek came back with some sort of appetizer thing. But before I could even have a taste, she was pulling me off my stool with her. My eyes widened as I saw Adam's questioning look and then I was dragged away…

Olivia ushered me into the bathroom, avoiding colliding with everyone else in there- it was a little too packed and claustrophobic in here.

Olivia seemed eager, in a hurry.

"Oliva? What's got you so bothered? It's not me is it?" I wiggled an eyebrow at her and laughed at that ridiculous thought.

She laughed too, but I could tell she had business to get down to, "Please, if I went that way, I'd go for a chick with a bigger rack."

"Hey!"

"Meg, forget it-" she cut me off, "What are you doing?" she asked, leaning into me.

"I… I don't know… what are you talking about?" I leaned away.

"Adam! Derek and I left you there- talk to him! Don't just let him sit there!"

I gasped. So she did know what was going on. She really did put two and two together and figured out it was Adam that was behind the problems I went to her with earlier. I immediately was embarrassed and started blushing like crazy in true Bella fashion.

Olivia ignored it and pushed on, "Ask him to dance or something. Anything! Just make up an excuse to be alone."

I shook my head determinably, no.

Olivia eyed me for a moment before sighing… she seemed to be planning something in her head- but I couldn't be for sure. Whatever it was, whether she saw it in me or thought about it herself, it allowed her to let me go without any further question.

I was relieved, but confused as to why she let it go… probably because she was so much older than me, and I refused her help- which I now regretted doing- and she thought herself above my little 'teenage' matters.

It made me feel even more stupid- but…. It did motivate me. Maybe that was Olivia's intention all along.

When we got back to the table, Adam was sitting, sipping on the straw of his coke, looking so cute it almost hurt- his foot tapping anxiously- or probably because he was caught up in his own thoughts he was so bored- on the foot rest of the chair, causing his leg to bounce slightly. He was sitting there, watching Laura and Brian. Laura was drinking and Brian was leaning into her, telling her a story animatedly. She was laughing and Brian had this pleased grin on his face.

Olivia seemed to be pretty deep in conversation with Derek- who all of a sudden had some new girl on his arm. Probably from the bar here.

I approached the table. There was nowhere else for me to sit- besides the nearest lap…

Adam's.

He saw me approaching just in time, his foot quit tapping as soon as he realized what I was doing. He had this cute, blank, almost dumb founded expression on his face- the red straw of his drink still in his mouth, even though his jaw was practically dropped as I slide up as gracefully as I could- pretending for once I was like a vampire- and settled myself on his lap, sitting on the tops of his muscular thighs.

It felt good, surprisingly. I forced myself not to feel the awkwardness, or blush from being so bold and forward. Tonight, I would not allow myself to feel embarrassment.

Adam immediately straightened up and cleared his throat. No one at the table seemed to think it was a big deal- of course not- they were all in their 20's- this was nothing for them I'm sure.

"So where'd you go?" he asked me, leaning into my back a little bit, allowing himself to relax. As he shifted, I sunk farther back, deeper into the seat of his lap, my bottom nearly directly over a certain… special spot of his…. While my legs were now more on the top of his thighs.

"Just the ladies room." I answered simply.

"Oh." he answered. I leaned forward, pushing myself into him to reach for a drink across the table.

"_Oh.."_ I heard Adam stammer, followed by a cough and a clearing of his throat. I could almost feel him tense beneath me. Tapping his foot must be some sort of nervous reaction he has, because he started tapping again- clearly forgetting I was on his lap- the reflex movement made me bounce a tad.

My eyes widened. Adam's probably were too. My hands clung to the tabletop for dear life, my knuckles white- trying to completely still myself. Adam was so still I wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

I thought I saw Olivia laugh out of the corner of my eye. I ignored it.

This time, I cleared my throat, sitting up a bit, my back arching away from Adam so I could turn my head slightly to look at him.

"Why don't we go look around?" I asked, all too casual considering our bodily positions right now.

"Uhm… sure." Adam managed a smile. I smiled back. At first I was waiting for him to move- but then I realized- I was sitting on his lap still! Duh. I quickly jumped off, leaving Adam staggering. He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets and not until were we in the crowd of people, did he remove them and place a protective hand on the small of my back. I stopped suddenly in my tracks and leaned back into his touch…

"Hey… wanna dance?" I suddenly asked, a playful smirk on my face.

Adam gave me a crooked grin, his eyes twinkling with light, "Why, Meg, I thought you'd never ask…" I laughed ad he took my head and lead us onto the floor.

It was a weird little song playing, but I liked it.

I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck, standing on the tips of my toes to be eye level with him- my childhood years in ballet finally paying off. I felt Adam's hands on my ribs firmly, holding me to his chest, and then they slid lower as he danced with me- until he squeezed my hips, his grip there was low as he could go without getting a handful of my butt- although that might have been what he wanted, I think he was playing it safe- even though he was painfully obvious, but then again- Adam most nearly always was.

As we danced our chests pressed together, I didn't care, wasn't even ashamed. The floor was so crowded it was a easy excuse to brush up and touch wherever you wanted.

We continued dancing and giving each other looks for a few more songs. With Adam, I was pretty sure I could move like this all night. The energy coming from him was intoxicating, just like it was just being near him, the way he made me feel right now was as if we hadn't exchanged those stupid words between us before. It was like every little mind game we had been playing vanished. It was getting hot on the dance floor as the night went on. I felt a light sheen of sweat on my neck. Adam lifted one of his hands from my waist to slide it along the curve of my neck, his thumb brushing my collar bone as he went. He pulled me even tighter to him- I reciprocated the movement with my hand on the small of his back, pulling him towards me. He leaned his face into mine on the side, his lips near my ear. I distinctly hear him "_Mmmm_…" purposely. When he looked down at me again, his eyes were half lidded. I wondered for a split second what would make him act this way- then I noted the way I was subconsciously dancing against him and I laughed under my breath quietly, biting my lip. I looked back up to him with a meaningful look in his eyes….

No more games. No more beating around the bush. Just straight to the point-

I like you! You like me! There's nothing more to it- and I don't care if we're being too fast and I don't care if we just barely started filming this movie…

No more bullshit.

Right after this….

"I'll be right back…" I leaned up and whispered in his ear, Adam groaned and gripped my hips tighter and held me to him, "I'm going to go get a drink." I pulled away. He couldn't argue there- we were wearing each other out. How long had we been dancing? That long? Nah… couldn't have been that long, could it? I was parched though.

I went back to our table and gulped down whatever was there, not even noticing the only other figure there besides me.

I hurried back to Adam with a smile on my face- although it took longer to get back to him. It was difficult to make my way through the crowd and to search for him at the same time. So I hadn't gotten back as soon as I had hoped, but hopefully I could make up for it.

When I spotted him I was just a few feet away. But he was dancing with somebody else now. Laura. My brows furrowed in confusion…

Then suddenly, they stopped. Laura pulled Adam by the hand out of the crowd. I watched them dash out of there and climb the stairs to the balcony above the dance floor. I wish I could've shielded my eyes- but there was no way I could've guessed what was coming…

As soon as Laura had her spot on the balcony, she pulled Adam by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was such a sudden movement, I was sure Adam had to be as shocked as I was! But… he didn't look the least bit phased. He kissed her back.

He kissed her back….

Laura.

Adam… was _kissing _Laura!

_Why?…. _The voice in my head asked, pleaded, wanted desperately to understand.

I shook my head and walked off the music filled floor. I went straight back to our table.

I took another swig of alcohol- and I noticed I wasn't alone.

I looked up, and saw Brian- only he didn't see me.

He was watching Laura and Adam up on the balcony.

He looked as pissed and bothered by it as I felt- hurt even. But there was no way he could be as hurt and unsettled as I was. It wasn't possible.

"Don't look." I mumbled.

He either didn't hear me, or didn't care. He rolled his eyes and looked away eventually.

I wanted to ask 'how could they do that to us?' but thought better of it. My breathing became difficult as I saw Olivia and Derek approach. Olivia was smiling, beautifully, her blue eyes alight with high spirits and her shining blonde hair… the perfect Rosalie. She beamed at me, until she saw what was wrong…

My eyes started welling uncontrollably. I was crying before I knew it. My vision blurred.

"Meg??" she asked, "Meg?" I just shook my head, my bottom lip quivering. I felt so stupid. So stupid to get a crush on a boy who was no more than an imitation of what so many girls pegged as the 'perfect male example- vampire or not.'

This is exactly why I was consciously and unconsciously playing games with Adam all along. It was only so I wouldn't get hurt- I was only being careful- biding my time… but it went and happened anyway… now look where I am. Never again.

**Adam**

I didn't want to let go of Meg- not even for the second as she got something to drink. She moved me like no other, stirred something deep within me that I knew was much more than just a thrill. Something always pulled me to her. As inexplicable as it was, I didn't fight it. I didn't fight against her- not anymore. I didn't want to. We seemed to be able to come to some sort of silent resolve to our issues- no more playing games. Who cares if we move too fast or get in over our heads? So what. We're only seventeen. Isn't that what you're spossed to do? I'm sure it's somewhat if not a lot of what Edward and Bella had felt…

I watched Meg walk away- her delicious body covered in the faintest dew of sweat that collected on her skin from the little distance between us. I wanted to make her sweat in a different way- get her worked up somewhere alone, where it was only me and her…. It would be to mark the end of our ridiculous games- a sign that we were being honest with ourselves. No more fighting it. No more resisting. No more pride issues and insecurities. I just wanted her…

A petite figure furiously zoomed past my sight- Laura. Something seemed wrong. Blinking- I stopped her before she ran into somebody and hurt herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, demanding she tell me. I gripped her forearm. She sniffled, her eyes frustrated and tear filled.

"Laura, what's wrong?…" I asked, softer this time and full of sympathy. I leaned down to her level and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing,.." she mumbled, but I knew saying 'nothing' really meant there was 'something' and she was thinking about that 'something' right now… she quickly changed her mind and spilled all her problems.

"It's stupid Brian!" she shouted, tears breaking through. I listened. "Everything was fine- we were dancing- and then we go someplace more quiet… it was great. Until I walk away to go to the bathroom- I come back and he's talking to this other girl- which is… ok I guess.. I'm not the jealous, harpie type- but this was different. He was flirting with her… and when she finally left- I asked him- what was up with that? And he got all mad- saying we weren't together and that he was allowed to flirt if he wanted- and I said I didn't understand…. I thought…" and then Laura couldn't continue on anymore. She started crying more. I pouted at her, and brought her in my arms and hugged her.

"He's an idiot- forget him."

"It's just-" she began to protest and I shushed her.

"Just let it go for now, Laura, sleep on it and figure it out in the morning… you've been drinking… there isn't much to do now out at a bar… just wait until tomorrow." I reasoned. It was the best advice I could give her. "Will you do that for me?"

She paused, didn't answer. She was thinking of something for herself.

"Only if you do something for me." she finally offered.

"Of course. Anything."

"Dance with me?" she asked, her eyes shining with left over tears. I sighed. I couldn't say no. Meg still wasn't back… I only hoped I'd be able to explain to her later. I'm sure Laura would tell her too- stupid Brian.

I was confused as well- Brian seemed to be really smitten with Laura, it made me wonder what his deal was?

Either way, I danced with Laura for a bit- but all the while she kept glancing around- looking for Brian no doubt and any signs of him with other girls.

I don't know what she saw- but suddenly, she was desperate. She moved in a whole new way against me- forcing herself to be flirty and suggestive and with purpose. I frowned. I think I could tell what she was getting at….

"_Laura_…" I warned, as she put my hands too low on her hips.

"Please, Adam!"

"This won't make it better! _I _won't make it better…"

"Just pretend to be. Please. Whatever I do- just go along with it. Use your acting skills for crying out loud!"

I clenched my jaw. I didn't like where this was going. It couldn't be this simple- I knew Laura was only figuring her and Brian into the equation- but when you involved me, or rather- _used _me- Meg would surely find out, or possibly see. I didn't want to mess with her head anymore. Our emotions could only take so much. I wondered if there was anything strong enough to break her. I hoped this would not be it.

"Laura…" I pleaded, one last time.

"Adam- we're on the same team."

I couldn't argue with her there. She was the one who listened to me before… if this were the other way around- I knew she'd do the same for me…. No matter how clearly insane and childish.

I sighed in defeat and held her as we danced as if we did passionately want each other in that way. I kept along with the charade, probably more convincingly than I should have- for her sake, my sake, Meg's sake, and Brian's- but I figured, what the hell? If you're gonna do it- might as well do it 100 !

_Yeah_….

This is ridiculous.

It was the last straw- as Laura kissed me. That was it. I made up my mind then and there- acting was not to be used this way. I wouldn't warp my profession and skill and love for acting in this way. It was like having a gift, or being a superhero- you weren't supposed to use your powers for bad. But that's exactly what Laura and I had done.

Never again.

To make it worse- as soon as Laura and I pulled away- I saw Meg and Brian.

Eventually, Meg got up to leave with Olivia, but not before the girls I had noticed earlier in the night with the digital camera, the suspicious "Twilighters"- flashed a camera in Meg and Olivia's faces.

When the light lit up Meg's face- I noticed she was crying at the same time the Twilight girls did. I could almost hear them exclaiming in apology over the blaring music of the club. It made no difference. Meg didn't hear any of it.

I doubt she would look at me ever again.

Never again.

**Lyrics at beginning of chapter- from "Magnetic Forces" by Castledoor. It was stuck in my head when I was writing up chapters for my 2 fanfics, so it got used as inspiration differently in each story's chapter this week. Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Piercing, Searing, Burning, No

**ADAM**

As soon as Olivia and Meg left, Brian followed after. Laura and I quickly scrambled back to our table- luckily- Derek was there. He explained they were leaving one of the rental cars behind for us. But we weren't going to do much more partying- at all. The whole night was ruined. I felt awful. We left as not even 15 minutes after Olivia and them did.

When we pulled into the hotel- I quickly got out of the car, dashing straight to the grand entrance to the hotel as soon as my feet hit the pavement. I was stopped by a hand gripping my wrist.

I turned around, surprised to see Laura so apologetic.

"Adam I'm sorry." she started, determined but hurt. "I shouldn't have brought you down with me."

I softly smiled at her. She was right. She shouldn't have- but it's not like my free will was taken from me. She didn't force me to do anything.

"It's alright. We're on the same team…" I grinned. She tried to smile back, but she wasn't really convinced. I ruffled her short hair and dashed off again until I was in the hotel lobby.

The lobby was bright with gold light from the grand chandeliers hanging up above, paintings hung on walls, polished, shiny marble was the floor, elaborate flower arrangements in expensive looking vases. My eyes scanned past all that and instead focused in on the faces of people. No Meg. Or anyone. I headed off to the elevators…

I wouldn't let Meg go to bed without knowing the truth. I wouldn't let this terrible misunderstanding go a second longer. I didn't care if she was mad at me- furious with me- she needed to know….

And then, after that, if she's still mad…

Well then I really fucked up.

I'd just have to cross that bridge when I got to it. If I did. Preferably not…

I impatiently pushed the button to Meg's floor- my foot tapping against the carpet in the elevator. The two other guests that occupied it with me gave me odd side glances, but I ignored them.

When I reached Meg's floor, I went straight to her door and pounded.

No answer.

I was starting to worry, my breathing coming in nervous breaths, I couldn't stay standing on one foot for too long. I shifted back in forth on her doorstep- waiting for her to relieve me and grace me with the mere sight of her.

Except she never came.

I felt my resolve weakening.

_No_.

I thought. No...

This wasn't going to ruin it. There was no way…

I wasn't going to let something like this get in the way! Something so stupid- something that was such a huge misunderstanding…

But then it hit me- to Meg- it probably didn't look like just a misunderstanding. For a moment, I put myself in her place- what she would've seen, what it would've looked like to her replayed in my mind, of me and Laura…

Shit. Fuck me and my acting skills!

I sighed loudly and slapped my hand to my forehead- feeling like a complete asshole. I couldn't blame Meg- not that I was- but really, how was she to know I wasn't just "getting some" with Laura just for the sake of it? Since Meg and I weren't "going anywhere…"

Fuck.

I officially hate myself.

I sighed, dejectedly, and raised my hand one last time to knock on Meg's door…

Half of me hoped she'd come and answer it, another half of my prayed she'd stay inside- as away from me as she should be…

**MEG**

I was done crying. I sucked the tears right up- it was as if my face rewinded and the tears went backwards up my face and back into my eyes. Crying for Adam just made me feel worse. I didn't deserve this. Granted I wasn't the best person, or as straight forward with him as I should've been- but fuck that, I don't deserve this.

I threw myself down on the bed in my hotel room. I declined Olivia's invitation to stay in her room tonight. I needed to be alone. Brian looked like he wanted to too. Surprisingly to me, as we entered the hotel- his face looked much more hurt than I had ever seen it- as if his pissed, tough exterior back at the bar was just a cover up for what was really inside…

I couldn't even bring myself to say a word to him. Just like me, words probably wouldn't do any good. Nothing anyone said would help. If it didn't come straight from the mouths who caused the pain in the first place- then there really was no use.

I felt exhausted suddenly. My eyes felt heavy and burned behind my eyelids as I let them gradually slowly shut. I drifted off into the beginning of sleep- when I heard an anxious knock on my door. And then more knocking… more knocking…

I wondered who it could be. Would they get the hint and go away? Would they start shouting through the door? Was it Laura? Coming to apologize or try to explain? I didn't get it. She was my friend. I thought she was cool. She had been drinking tonight… but still.. That doesn't excuse any of it. And what about Adam?

He never touched an alcoholic drink the entire night.

What was his excuse?

I willed the knocking to stop and the person to go away… but I felt strong enough to get up and see what all the commotion was about. Maybe it was Brian, coming to talk after all?

My feet felt heavy as I treaded across the carpet and to the door. I didn't even want to look in the peep hole to see who was on the other side- I wanted to be surprised.

I opened it, and held my breath as the person was slowly exposed before.

"MEG! Let me just EXPLAIN!"

Nope.

I shut the door. Slammed it on that shitty face of their's I never wanted to see again.

I was wrong. I wasn't strong enough…

And that made me mad. Who were they to make me feel so terrible about myself? So low? After my last boyfriend I swore that would never happen again. Never again.

That's not his fault though, he doesn't know about him…

The voice inside my head reasoned in their defense.

Doesn't matter. The other voice retorted inside me- he still made me feel what he did by his actions. That's all that matters.

Regardless, I still stood frozen on my side of the door. Hearing, waiting, hardly breathing. It hurt too much almost, it was too uncomfortable. To full of effort to even keep standing…

But I stayed there. It was a test in a way- would he give up and leave so quickly? Maybe if he really did have something he felt needed explaining, he wouldn't leave. If he stayed, maybe it was a sign he was more innocent than what he appeared to be?

**ADAM**

My chest heaved with a desperate sob.

"Please??" I begged, my face pressed against the cold door. I felt embarrassed, humiliated out here in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by other rooms. It was shameful really. Everyone could hear me or see me if they just opened their door- and when they did, they'd think, wonder what that guy did to fuck up?

The question is, what didn't I do??

No…. I'm not a bad person. I'm really a nice guy. I didn't cheat on her, I didn't even mentally cheat on her for crying out loud! No girl has crossed my mind in that way since I even met Meg! She doesn't understand- if only there was a way for her to really see… I almost wished I could take a lie detector test- saying, LOOK! I'M INNOCENT! I ONLY WANT YOU!

I only want you.

I swear.

You have to know.

You don't know the whole story.

Please.

Let me explain…

I began to give up when Meg didn't answer- and when she slammed the door on me- that hurt. Right now, I was feeling about 2 inches tall. Meg really knew how to tear me down. But then I guess, that was what we were both good at. We were terrible to each other- only because we wanted the other.

"Meg please… I know it looks bad, I know… but could you hear me out? I swear it's not bad. I swear…. Just listen. That's all I'm asking. You can do whatever you want after that- just… hear me first." I pleaded, as softly and sincerely as I could.

I waited. For a second, my entire body stayed still. Even my heart it seemed, my breath, everything. I waited for any kind of response… when I got none, I decided to press on. She needed to know.

"I'm sure you saw Brian upset…" I started off, "and…. I think that's what Laura was going for. You see, he hurt her… and… she just wanted to get back at him. I told her I couldn't… it…. I…." I stammered, not knowing how to really phrase anything. "that's what you saw- it was just me and Laura pretending. Nothing else. Just like acting you know? You make it look like you're feeling something, when really you're not…. That's all Laura and I were doing…"

I waited again, for anything, for any kind of sign that there was a person on the other side of that door. If Meg even cared at all, if she was even a little bit curious…

After another short while, I spoke again.

"But with you, Meg, I'm not acting. Even when I should be. When I'm supposed to… I don't. in all honesty, if you want to know the truth? I'm glad we play each other's love interest. Not only is it going to be the easiest acting job I've ever had, I'm also selfish enough to look forward to every moment I get to spend with you. I'm glad for every scene it's only you and me together- I'm glad I get to spend the most time with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Even off set- I want to see you the most. I'd be jealous if you were with anyone besides me…"

And then my own words made more sense to me- that last line. If I would be jealous, even if she was with someone on a friendship level- then what had I done to her tonight at the bar? When I was seemingly with someone in a way that was way more than friendship?

Wow.

"I've been stupid these last couple of weeks, and especially these last couple of days- and I went and ruined it tonight. Just when we were getting past all the stupid games, I fuck- I mean, I mess it up….

Can you please forgive me? Even if just a little bit?"

My knuckles rapped softly against the door, knocking quietly for one last time.

Just when I thought she really wasn't going to care- I heard the door knob turn… and I backed away from the door so she could open it without me falling in. my heart sped up, waiting anxiously for her answer. I felt as if my fate rested in her decision, oddly enough. In a way, it sort of did.

Meg looked indifferent. She was already in her pajamas. Her look of numbness and indifference might've stung more than anger or sadness. It was like she didn't care at all anymore. Didn't care about me at all…

That's what scared me. Right about now I was begging for some kind of emotion, anything! Rage, despair, jealousy! But then maybe I didn't deserve it. Maybe I deserved indifference.

I took in a shaky breath, standing there, outside her door, still very much in the hall. She made no sign to invite me in. she just looked me over. I didn't even know if I should speak.

I didn't have to. Meg spoke first.

"Fine." she said. That's all she said.

"_Fine_?"

"Mmhm. Fine. Apology accepted." she shrugged. shrugged. like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. Like I no longer mattered…

"I don't get it-" I started, but she cut me off.

"there's nothing to get. I heard you. I understand you. I guess I can believe you…" she shrugged a shoulder again.

She guessed she could believe me??

"But-?"

"just because I accept you apology doesn't mean I have to take you back. You still did what you did Adam. Didn't you stop to think how it would make me feel? Isn't it obvious our relationship wasn't strong enough-" she winced at that part, "wasn't defined enough to withstand that kind of blow? What was I supposed to think? After everything that had happened between us- all the rejection, the games, the pointless banter, the no touching thing, and then you saying we didn't have to touch at all just a few days ago…. What did you think I would see if I saw you and Laura? How was I supposed to know?…" it amazed me after everything she said, she was able to keep an even tone. Not even raising her voice. It was level. Indifferent. She was over it…?

I stood there, my mouth open, searching for the words to say but nothing came.

I was totally blind sided. On one hand, she accepted my apology- but that didn't mean we would pick up right where we were. Would we ever? Never again? Oh I hope not…

"But…. Laura- she was crying okay? Brian hurt her feelings and she wanted to get back at him, she wanted to forget. I knew it was wrong, I could feel it. Instinctually I knew it was wrong…! But I just… felt so sorry for her. I wanted to help her…" I trailed off, my voice becoming a whisper. I looked down, but looked back up when I heard Meg- the first signs of emotion returning to her face.

She was looking down too, at the carpet in the hallway where I stood, her hand still on the door, standing in the doorframe, her chest lightly heaved and her face broke into an expression of regret.

"Adam, stop. You're just blaming Laura for everything now."

I gasped, "MEG!" I protested, incredulous at her- I hadn't meant it that way… but I guess it did sound like I was just playing the blame game now, anything to make me not the one in trouble.

"either way, whosever idea it was, you still agreed. She didn't force you to hold her the way you did, to kiss her the way you did, to….." Meg shut her eyes and shook her head. She was so beautiful and I was fucking it all up… I could feel it now. No hope left. All gone….

Before it even started.

Amazing.

"Meg…" I took a step forward, my hand on the door now, pushing it more open. Meg shook her head more, pushing me back. Pushing me away.

"No." she stated simply.

"Let me make it up to you-"

"No."

"Please, Meg?"

"I said no."

"_I said_… let me make it up to you…" and before she could protest again, I stepped towards her and pulled her face to mine- almost roughly. My hands on either side of her face, I pressed my lips to hers. I faintly heard Meg yelp at the back of her throat in surprise and refusal, but I wasn't going to let her squirm away.

I moved my lips against hers furiously. I was angry. Angry at myself, angry at Meg for refusing me, and angry knowing that she had every right to be.

I knotted my hands in her hair, pushing her back against the door. Eventually, Meg stopped moving and kept still for me to kiss her. She wasn't really kissing back. I felt myself panicking… then I was desperate. Desperate and scared that everything she said was really real. She wasn't going to play games with me anymore. Of any kind. She was done. I was far from done. I wasn't about to give up- but yet I felt helpless as I pulled my lips away from hers for a brief second to breathe, before I dove back in with a new wave of determination running through my veins. I licked at her lips, she didn't open her mouth. I nipped at them, gently but she didn't respond. I wasn't going to let her go. Not over this. Not over something as stupid as me trying to help a friend and then having it backfire on me…

No…

I bit on Meg's bottom lip one last time, frustrated that nothing was working. I dropped a hand from her hair to wrap around her back and clutch her to me- I felt my breathing pick up- from both the feel of Meg so close to me and the dread that she was really through with me. What more could I do? I couldn't force her.

I moved my lips tenderly but assertively against hers one last time before I broke the kiss with a defeated, pained groan. I was panting once my lips were free. Then everything was in a haze-

I was pushed out into the hall and up against a wall, it took me a second to realize it was Meg's hands pressed up against my chest- I had never felt her so forceful- so angry, so frustrated, and yet… passionate.

Her breathing was just as erratic as mine but silent. She crushed her body to me and gripped my hair at the back of my head, tilting it the way she wanted it and molding her lips to mine. She was up against me, such a beautiful and wonderful pressure and weight to feel..

She brought a leg up slightly to wrap around one of mine. I shut my eyes as a searing, burning new touch came over me.

Her lips moved against my own like I had done with hers. So she was reacting now, huh? I barely had time to rejoice at that thought- before I was distracted indefinitely. Her soft tongue swept across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth all too willingly. I had never kissed Meg this way. As soon as I felt her tongue slide in my mouth, and caress my own, a low moan of pleasure escaped from the back of my throat, I clutched at her hips to keep her close to me, a little too hard I think, because her hand that clung to my hair pulled suddenly and hard to get even with me. She could pull and hit all she wanted to, in all honesty…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard and felt her moan against my mouth. The sound spurred more frantic, wanting tongue action from the both of us. Her lips were so tender, so soft and kiss swollen. So tempting.

Our embrace was reduced to wet, slightly open mouthed kisses, our lips brushing and smacking against each other as Meg attempted to speak in between.

"Why… why'd you have to go… and… mess up… Adam?" my brain was in too much of a haze to fully comprehend. Her breathing was rushed, and she moved more quickly, as if getting in the last of her kisses before she had to pull away.

And then she did.

When she broke away, her face was torn. Broken into pieces of regret and pain. Her expression seemed to ask me 'why?' as if I was the one deciding to leave her. Maybe with the decision I made, I was the one to decide.

"Why'd you have to mess it up Adam?" she repeated, her eyes searching for the answer in my face. I felt her slip out of my arms, and retreat into her room.

She didn't look back.

**Let me know what you guys thought please :)**


	13. That's never Happened before

**i know this has been a while... a while for all my stories but particularly this one... if you read this thanks for sticking around and checking for the update! please review if you can and let me know how this turned out. i plan to update this one again, since i've got the next chapter already in mind ;)**

MEG

I shut the door on Adam. My back pressed up against the door. Now safely inside of my own room. I didn't trust myself not to turn around and open it- to see if he was still there. I couldn't do it. I'd just run back into his arms. That kiss did nothing for me. It didn't help. Only made it worse. It only assured what I was already starting to suspect- that Adam was right for me.

On some twisted, insane, crazy level, he was absolutely right for me. His lips… I'd never felt such a tender touch before. Even his hands, which were rough as only a teenage boy's were, felt heavenly in contrast to my skin. I sighed shakily as I retreated farther into my dark room.

Was I really going to avoid him? For now, yes. My pride just couldn't take it. But then again wasn't pride the thing that got us into this mess in the first place? Isn't pride one of the seven deadly sins? Or am I remembering wrong?

Regardless, I fell onto my bed and tried to forget about Adam for the night. I willed myself to go to sleep.

**ADAM**

As quickly as she arrived, she was gone. I was stuck frozen there in the hallway, my arms empty but still holding the shape of her, where she was just one moment ago. Gone. Empty. It took a second for me to realize she wasn't coming back out, my arms wouldn't soon be filled by the presence of her- so slowly, achingly, I let my arms drop back down to my sides. I felt defeated. Kicked in the gut. Sick.

Depressed.

I think that was the word for it.

I sighed when I looked towards her door. What should I do? A part of me was reasoning for me to leave her alone. Maybe she was serious and needed her space. If I went to her yet again, persisted, maybe I'd just get her entirely sick of me altogether and ruin everything. I didn't want to be suffocating. But I needed this. I needed her to know. So that other part of me, told me not to leave. To stay there no matter what. I needed to stay outside her hotel door. Sleep in the hallway if I had to (even though the more rational side of me was telling me we had an early shoot in the morning, and not to mention security might be called).

But the side of me that wanted to stay, kept thinking about all these past movies I've seen. I know that sounds stupid and random- but in those movies where the guy upsets the girl, after the big confrontation, she's still upset with him, he has either two options. One: he can do what she wants and go away. Accept he isn't going to get his way tonight, if ever. Take a time out, be by yourself and let each other think on it. Two: persist. Even still. Because even though she told you no and said leave her alone, is that honestly really what she wants? No. maybe not. Maybe what she really wants is for you to prove yourself to her. Even though she said she didn't want you, what would really make it better is if you went against what she said, everything she told you, because you knew the two of you were worth it. Does that make sense? Maybe Meg really didn't want me to leave, I just had to find it in myself, on my own, without her telling me what to do or what she wanted, to make it better. I had to show her.

Those were the two notions that were nagging at me, all the while I still stood in the hall, now leaning against the door frame to her room. I sighed, confused and tired. I could be making a mistake either way I chose to go. Was there a middle ground somewhere? To maybe give her the space she seemingly needed, but letting her know I wasn't going anywhere at the same time?

I pushed off the wall and made a stride to leave, looking at her door one last time, as if she were watching me, as if she's pop up and tell me exactly what I needed to do. Of course that didn't happen. A chill of fear shuddered down my spine as I thought maybe she really was over it and had simply gone to bed, non caring. Well if she didn't care, I'd have to make her care.

I walked down the hall, making my way towards the elevators. I was strangely alone. It must have been late. The walk ways were silent as I made my way back to my room. The silence seemed extra heavy, making my thoughts extra loud on the inside of my head. As I walked to my room, sliding my card key into the door and entering, I felt like through my aloneness, my thoughts became a narration.

I didn't turn on any lights. My eyes adjusted soon enough. I went to my bed, the rustle of sheets crinkling under my weight a welcome sound to break the volume of my thoughts, the sound of my shoes shuffling over the carpet as I kicked at it in thought. I turned towards the phone on the nightstand… a thought beginning to come to me.

I picked up the phone. Deciding to take action as soon as I could. A small token. Hopefully not too small, hopefully sending a message that was just enough for her.

I picked up a smooth, almost leather feeling, padded folder left on the desk. Opened it up and found the number to room service. I had the phone resting on my shoulder, one hand loosely around the receiver. I briefed the menu quickly, looking over the italicized and fancy script on ivory stationary within the leather book. With a small, calming, decisive breath I dialed room service.

"Hello?" they picked up on the third ring. "Yes, hi. I know there isn't anything on your menu regarding this, but would you just so happen to have chocolate strawberries?"

….

"Alright. Could you, please? Thank you. And do you know if any of the shops are still open? No? Hmm… well I don't suppose you'd have some flowers, would you?"

**MEG**

I tried to sleep. I really did. I slept a wink maybe since closing the door on Adam and curling up in bed. But it wasn't long. I would doze off for ten minute, fifteen minute intervals but as soon as the thought of him crept into my mind, unconscious or not, I woke. Seeing his face. Smiling. He was almost always smiling when I looked back at him in my mind. Whenever he wasn't there and I tried to picture him- he was smiling. Always different variations of a smile. Sometimes small. Shy. Unsure. Confident. Happy. Exuberant. Laughing. Bright. Embarrassed. Ashamed. Modest. Humble. Haughty. Foolish. It was weird all the range of emotions I could see him in. Over the time period I had known him, having seen a little bit of each on his ever growing familiar face to me.

Then suddenly, inexplicably, I remembered the feel of his hands. My brows furrowed, I pushed it away. Confused. None of that matters anymore. I told him to leave. It's what I wanted. Maybe it would prove to be better for both of us. Then I felt like an idiot. Because we came here to do a job, as actors, and it was like nothing else mattered to me anymore but him. My personal life. The movie, the roles, were just means of being close to him. It could've been any movie. Any thing. It didn't matter anymore.

I felt my eyes burn, very well close to tears. Hot angry, regretful, sad kind of tears. Just when my eyes began to well, and my vision blurred burningly, I heard a soft knock at the door.

I froze. If it were Adam, I didn't know what I would do. For a brief second two emotions weighed on me, one begging to dominate and diminish the other. One- I could either be angry, still resentful, and wish his presence gone. Or two- I could be glad because when I told him I had wanted him to go away I really didn't mean it. My heart leapt with a happiness I didn't think was in the forecast for tonight.

My heart and my mind decided on the second option.

Trying to brush the tears out of my eyes and fix my hair, I got up out of bed, hoping I was somewhat presentable.

As soon as I got my hand on the door, I heard a voice. Not Adam's.

Room service, it said.

Immediately, I felt my heart sink, I felt embarrassed and foolish for letting myself get so giddy at the possibility it could have been, was him. Why would it be? Of course it wasn't Adam. I had rejected him earlier didn't I? and that was my fault.

I took in a shuddering breath and opened the door anyway. I had already gotten up. Might as well.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to steady my voice and push back new threatening tears.

"I have an order for you." said the doorman. He had a cart on wheels covered in an impeccably white table cloth. There was a big silver covered dish on the silver tray on the table top of the cart. I noticed there was a single flower to the side of it all, tied with a silky looking, bright pink ribbon.

Then something just occurred to me, "I'm sorry you must have the wrong room, I didn't order anything."

"No mistake." said the young man. He smiled at me, probably picking up on my dampen mood, and it was as if he knew something I didn't. Like all was about to be better.

Startled, I blinked my eyes and allowed for him to roll the cart into my room.

"Enjoy."

"I don't have any money-"

"Taken care of. Have a good night, miss." and then he ducked out of the room with a farewell tilting gesture of his head.

Utterly dumb founded, I stood there in the middle of my room, still dark except for the light on in the door way where the doorman had just left. I looked back towards the cart. It was a loud, giant, presence in the silent, dismal looking hotel room. For a moment we just stared each other down, but eventually, I took a step toward it, since it was beckoning me.

I stood in front of it, still, my hands going over the table cloth. I noticed the flower, picked it up. And for the first time I noticed it was a lovely white rose, the edges of its petals a pretty pink that nearly matched the ribbon around its stem. It made me smile.

I could see the reflection of the room in the shiny surface of the silver tray cover. I watched my hand in the reflection as it neared the tray's ornate, engraved handle at the top. I lifted the tray and was surprised by what I saw.

There was a rather large, white glass plate. Around the edges of the plate, perfectly aligned and ordered where the biggest, surely ripest looking strawberries I had ever seen. They were dipped in chocolate, perfectly covered, looking decadent. I had never had chocolate strawberries before. They looked beautiful, an endearing token of affection. Romantic.

And the display of them followed perfectly around the edge of the plate, circular. The order went in a pattern- chocolate strawberry, dollop of whip cream, chocolate strawberry, whip cream, chocolate strawberry, whip cream… all the way around the plate.

In the middle, was a folded card, sitting there with inky hand writing. I wasn't sure if I dared to pick it up.

Eventually, curiosity getting the best of me, I had to know. With a trembling hand I went for the card, daintily picking it up.

At first glance, I knew the hand writing wasn't Adam's, but the words most definitely were. To set this up he probably had to dictate what he wanted for someone else to write.

I wondered what possessed him to do this. What was wrong with him? Was he crazy?

Was I worth it?

_I know you don't want me anymore, but forgive me if I'm not through with you yet. You're not easy to get over and frankly I don't want to try. Please forgive me. I'm sorry for everything but more than that I just want you._

_- Adam_

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I thought my face would break from it.


End file.
